Blind Fate
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: AU! Tidus is an accomplished policeman. Yuna is a fugitive from Bevelle. Destined enemies right? But one case will flip their worlds upside down. Will they ever see eye to eye? Or will they end up letting their paths widen the gap? R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Fugitive

_**Blind Fate**_

_**Chapter 1: Fugitive  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Squaresoft/Square-Enix. (Much love for the characters!) I DO, however, own the story!  
**_

_**A/N: **Welcome to my second fanfic: Blind Fate. This is an AU surrounding mainly a TidusxYuna pairing. Sorry, I can't help myself. Note that some of the characters WILL BE OOC. But who knows, they might be themselves by the end. Guess you'll have to wait and see!. I haven't finished my other fanfic, but I'm bouncing between the two to keep myself refreshed and not getting burned out. This is on the other end of the spectrum. Anywho, I encourage everyone to review and let me know what you think of my work. It's encouraging! Enjoy!_

_** P.S. **I'm rating this one M for strong violence, language, and a hint of sexuality here and there. Also, inner monologue and or thoughts are italicized.  
_

_**

* * *

**__**Yuna's POV**_

A grin slid across my face as I looked over my shoulder, running as fast as I could. "Don't you boys ever give up?" I yelled out to them as I turned my glance back in front of me jumping over different obstacles.

"Get back here you vile witch!" the figures yelled as they chased after me.

I laughed as hard as I could. No way were they going to catch me. Not now, not when I was so close. I turned down an alley to my left, shoving by the crowd that blocked my path. I looked around for something that I could use to widen the gap between me and the men. I looked every where but it was a dead end.

"Dammit!" I shouted as I slowed down trying to catch my breath.

_At least they're giving me some sort of a challenge. I was looking forward to some fun._

"There she is! Get her!" one of the guards shouted as I had been spotted.

I turned around and noticed they were coming from behind too.

"Don't move precious." one of them sneered.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you scum take me like this?" I squinted, trying desperately looking for an out. The guards had stopped running and instead slowly inched toward me. They knew they had to be cautious.

"Doesn't look like you have much of a choice does it?" the guard replied.

I knelt down and lowered my head as I felt them closing in. They only stood a few feet away from me. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Ok, you got me." I said in a defeated tone.

The guards stopped and held their ground as they stood up from their attentive positions.

"There we go, that's more like it. Just be a good little girl and go quietly. It'll be less painful that way." the guard huffed at me as he took his night stick and banged it against his palm forcefully. These guys didn't exactly play fair. They didn't care if you were a man or a woman.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around me. _Looks like I don't really have a choice at this point._

I felt them circle around me like vultures, drooling at helpless prey that had fallen before them. Their breath beating down all over my body and I shuttered. It's now or never. I clasped my hands to my chest and closed my eyes tightly.

"Oh no you don't!" the man shouted as he lunged forward attempting to grab me by my hair.

Inches before he touched me a bright light shot out of my body and the guard lashed back from pain. "Gah!" he shouted as he fell back on his backside. He'd been flung ten feet from me. The other guards dove after me, and they too suffered the same fate. My eyes shot open again, and the light faded.

I chucked under my evil grin. "Thought I told you I wouldn't let you take me like this?" as I glared at the men who had fallen in front of me.

"You insufferable wench!" the guard cried out as he took a leap for me again.

It all happened in slow motion. I lowered my head and brought my right hand to my chest, my index finger and middle finger stood erect, while my others remained closed. I raised my head slowly and glared at the man heading toward me, my grin still intact upon my lips. In one swift motion, I swept my right hand from my left side all the way to my right, sending a blinding force toward the guard. It sounded like thunder striking the ground when it connected with his body and he flew all the way back to the street filled with people. The rest of the men looked upon me with fright in their eyes and color seeped out of their faces.

"Any other takers?" I motioned with my hand, but they all ran away screaming like the whimps they were.

I sighed in relief as I knelt down on one knee. "About time." I whispered.

I caught my breath and began to lift myself off the ground. I reached into my pouch and grabbed a sphere from it and smiled. "I got you now you bastard." I growled as I darted off making my hasty escape while I still could.

* * *

**_Tidus' POV_**

-Phone rings-

I grumbled as I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Who in the hell is calling me at 3 in the damned morning!" I grunted as I jerked the covers away from me and fumbled to find my cell phone on the night stand.

"This had better be good!" I shouted to whoever was on the other end.

"I need you down at the office." a familiar voice sternly came from the other end.

"Auron what the fuck...it's 3 am..." I slumped over letting my feet touch the ground.

"There was an incident at Bevelle palace. I need you to come in for briefing now." Auron cut me off.

"Fine. I'll be right in." I huffed as I flipped my phone shut.

"_I don't get paid enough for this..." _ I thought to myself as I pulled on my clothes and grabbed my keys.

-Station House-

I walked through the doors into Auron's office and threw myself into the chair as I waited for him to say something.

"Got some sleep I take it?" he chuckled as he sifted through some case files.

"Loads." I retorted sarcastically as I slid myself further down in the chair. "What was so important you had to drag me out of bed for?"

"There's been another infiltration in Bevelle. Apparently the culprit succeeded this time in locating what they were there for." Auron mumbled as he continued to shuffle through the case files on his desk.

"You brought me all the way down here for a breaking and entering situation? In Bevelle of all places? That's not even our territory!" I cocked my head to the side as I grew irritated by the second.

"Because it's not just your average criminal, Tidus. It's Lady Yuna." He glared over at me.

"What?" I replied with a hint of confusion in my voice. "What would she want with anything Bevelle has to offer?"

"I don't know. But that's what I want you to find out." Auron watched me as I shifted in my chair. "I need the best. And you, Tidus, are the best."

"Yea but...Lady Yuna?" I winced, still trying to grasp the situation. "Are you positive?"

Auron nodded. "She struck down three of the guards that chased her through the Bevelle streets. I want you starting as of an hour ago."

"I'm not sure I fully understand what you're asking me to do here, Auron." I huffed.

"I stumbled upon the information myself. Bevelle didn't just order her apprehension. She either turns herself in, or it's kill on site." Auron sighed as he rubbed his temples in distress. "Even if she did turn herself in, I'm not sure justice will be served fairly."

"Wha..." I just stumbled over my words.

"I don't know what it is, but for Lady Yuna to go this far, she must have wanted whatever they had pretty badly. Get to the bottom of it before they find her. At least if we take her into custody, Bevelle can't do much about it. She'll be in our jurisdiction." Auron said sternly. Almost as if he was telling me to find her before they do.

"I'm on it." I nodded as I walked out of the office.

* * *

**_Yuna's POV_**

-Zanarkand-

The city was lit up as always. Bodies flooded the streets, and you could hear the hustle and bustle through almost anything. I absolutely loved it. I never was the quiet country type. Not anymore anyway. The city gave me a sense of comfort and belonging. I walked into my apartment and tossed my keys on the night stand and walked back to my room. I turned on my light and and threw my pouch on the floor by my bed and then fell back onto my mattress and sighed.

_Well now what do I do? I got what I was looking for. I just had to plan my next move...what ever that is. Fucking Yevon scum. _

The mere memory of the guards' breath on my skin made me feel dirty and I cringed. I glanced over to my bath and smiled.

_Nothing like a relaxing bath after a good fight_. I thought to myself as I got up and ran some water.

I peeled off my clothes replacing it with a pink satin bath robe. I picked up my holster and took my gun out, laying it gently on my night stand. The steam started rising in the bathroom so I walked over and turned the tap handles, just listening to the water drip softly into the tub. I walked over and retrived the sphere from my bag, carring it to the bathroom with me.

After removing my robe and sliding into the water, I stared at the sphere sitting on the small stand by the tub.

_There it is. They key to my vengeance. But I gotta think this through. I didn't really give any thought to what'd I do after I had obtained it. I just knew that without it I could never just live a normal life. Not after what I'd witnessed. And the more I thought back to my past, I fumed. How could I have been so stupid, naive and blind! _

_"_You're such an idiot, Yuna!" I screamed out driving my fist into the water.

_But it would be ok, in time. I'll bring salvation down on Bevelle. _

I smiled and relished the thought of watching them all squirm as I unfolded the dark truth they hid from everyone. Then maybe...I could move on and leave this world peacefully.

"Maybe..." I whispered, "that is...if someone would be that kind as to deliver the swift and welcomed blow to leave this world behind." as I closed my eyes and held my breath, slipping under the warm water.

* * *

**_Tidus' POV_**

I couldn't shake what I had just heard Auron say to me as I sat in his office. Not only was he over reaching his jurisdiction, but he was throwing me right into the middle of it. I gotta admit, I was shocked by what I was told.

_Lady Yuna? Infiltrating Bevelle? _

It almost sounded like a far fetched myth.

_What did Bevelle have that she wanted so badly that she'd throw her life away for? _ _And what did she do so wrong that would provoke the authorities in Bevelle to shoot on site? That was something that was reserved for people who committed treason and similar crimes._

I've never personally met her myself. So I shouldn't judge too quickly. In my line of work, you come to learn quickly that anybody is capable of anything. Men and women alike. But all the stories I've heard about Lady Yuna, they were all the same. I can remember chatting about it with my co workers on our regular visits to the local pubs.

From what I can recall, Lady Yuna was once an upstanding citizen in Bevelle. Adored by every person she'd ever come in contact with. Called upon by many of the higher positions in the chain of command. Men talked about her unrivaled beauty, able to stop a man in his tracks with one look. She was referred to as soft spoken, gentle, and genuine. Her father, Lord Braska was loved by all. Essentially, Lady Yuna was born into a position of power. As the stories go, a few years ago, three at best, she expectantly renounced her faith in Yevon, causing an uproar in her wake. No one exactly knows what happened, or why she disdains Yevon followers, but she disappeared into thin air. It was a mystery that some say would never be solved.

I flipped through the case file with a worn out expression on my face. I couldn't find anything that I didn't already know or hadn't already heard. So many questions that I needed answered, but absolutely nothing to go on. I slid the file aside forcefully and groaned.

_I gotta get outta here for awhile. A walk sounds nice since the silence is getting to me._ I thought to myself as I slipped on my clothes and headed out the door.

The city that never sleeps. I never was one for a quiet setting. It made me feel anxious and detached from the world. I shoved my hands in my pockets and made my way to the pub a few blocks down town.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 complete! I know there's no explanation to what's wrong with Yuna, but it will be revealed all in good time. Gotta keep you guys coming back! (Wink, wink!) Review for me! Much love!_**


	2. At first glace

_**Chapter 2: At first glance**_

_**Disclaimer: Yada, yada...I don't own the characters. I just own the story!****  
**_

_**

* * *

**__**Yuna's POV**_

I finished up my bath and wrapped myself back up into my robe. I took the towel from the rack and ruffled it through my damp hair as I stared at myself in the mirror. Then a sudden knock at my door startled me. I quickly grabbed the sphere and hid it in my top drawer and grabbed my gun from the night stand.

I slowly made my way through my living room, trying to control my breathing.

_Stay calm, Yuna. One wrong move and it's all over. _I thought to myself as I crept closer to the door. I placed my back to the wall with the handle just off to my left. Just as I was about to peek through the peep hole...

"OIHEA! UBAH IB PAVUNA E PNAYG ED TUFH!" I heard a familiar shout coming from the hall right outside my apartment. My eyes widened and I yanked the lock off my door, swung it open, and dragged the person inside, slamming the door shut right behind her.

"Rikku! Are you out of your ever loving mind!" I shouted as I looked out the peep hole again to see if anyone was around.

"Gosh, Yunie. You sure are tense lately." Rikku whined as she tried to regain her balance from me swinging her in so fast.

"I kinda have to be. I'm sure word has already gotten around about what I've done." I said as I headed back to my bedroom, Rikku in step.

"That's precisely why I'm here." She chuckled as she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for an excuse.

_Oh no. Here we go again..._

"And just what do you think you're doing? Why wasn't I informed of such a dangerous mission? You know I LOVE kicking some Yevonite butt!" She grinned as she crossed her arms still waiting for me to reply.

_I just stared at her as if she'd really lost her mind. What was she thinking?_

"Rikku, you know I couldn't tell you. There was no way in hell I was going to risk your life like that!" I scoffed as I went back to finishing up drying my hair.

Rikku just rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face her. "You know you don't have to do this alone, right? I fully support what you're doing. But it's just crazy stupid pulling a stunt like you did. Even for me!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm still standing am I not?" I giggled as I pushed her playfully.

_Just barely. That last encounter was pretty damned close. Too close for my liking now that I look back on it._

"You've lost your chocobos girl!" Rikku stood there with her hands on her hips as she shifted her weight to one side.

"Maybe I have, but they deserve every bit of what they're about to get." I responded softly.

Rikku just threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Come on." she grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Rikku! What the hell..." I squinted trying to get away.

"We're going out. You need a few drinks in you before you go and do something stupid. Take the edge off and have fun." She raised her head. Her mind was set.

"Rikku..." I raised my voice a little bit.

"Shoosh it, Yunie! You're going out!" Rikku continued to drag me through the living room.

"Not like this I'm not! Can't I at least get dressed?" I protested even louder.

Rikku spun around and giggled. "Sure." she nodded, but only before grinning. "But I'm dressing you." she said dropping me like a hot cake as I splattered to my floor.

_Oh no...this isn't good. Rikku and I never really seen eye to eye when it came to fashion. Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this?_

_

* * *

__**Tidus' POV**_

"Yo! Tidus!" a familiar voice rang out over the music.

"Sup, Gippal?" I smiled as I shook his hand and did our manly hug thing.

"What brings you here my man?" he asked as he nodded to the bar tender.

"Eh...I got assigned a case today. Having a rough time with it. Needed to take a break." I squinted, rubbing my eyes as I took the drink, nodding to the bartender in a 'thank you' gesture.

"By the sounds of it, it looks like you could use some company." Gippal smirked.

_I knew exactly what Gippal was referring to. But it was pointless. I really had no interest in taking a woman home. It never meant anything. Sure I've had my fair share of one night stands, but it quickly grew old. I was quite comfortable living my life alone. And I liked it that way._

"Pfft please. Women are just another distraction I don't need." I shrugged as I motioned for another drink.

Gippal laughed as we took another shot. "You really need to lighten up man."

"I'll lighten up when I'm dead." I laughed, although it wasn't all that funny.

"So, did you hear about Bevelle?"

"Yep." I nodded as I took another sip from my drink.

"I'm not sure I understand the whole situation. Even still, Lady Yuna has really gotten herself into some hot water." he smirked as he eyed the dance floor looking for his eye candy.

"Auron assigned me to it." I scoffed as I was disgusted at the throng of bodies mindlessly grinding up against each other.

Gippal spit out his drink as soon as I finished my sentence. "Come again?"

"Sort of an informal investigation. He doesn't feel she'll get a fair trial." I continued to go on as I lowered my head.

Gippal just laughed. _What's so damned funny? I thought to myself._

"I'd really hate to be you right now. Even though I'd kill to get the attention you get from the ladies." he finally blurted out.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"I cannot believe you drug me out in this, Rikku!" I shouted in protest as we arrived at the pub.

"You really need to lighten up, Yunie. You got a hot bod!" Rikku giggled as she poked my bare stomach.

_I honestly can't believe I was dressed like this. Even though I had put my conservative past behind me and dressed in more revealing clothes...Rikku always found ways to push the envelope. I mean, seriously? A halter top that just barely held my chest in, and a mini skirt that rode all the way up to my ass. The last thing I needed was that much attention to myself._

"Let's get a few drinks down you and see if you change your tone!" Rikku jerked me up by the arm and lead me to the bar. "That is if I could get some service over here!"

_I watched the people on the dance floor as they rubbed against each other in an intimate way. I couldn't really help but to stare. And while I loved Zanarkand, I couldn't shake my old ways of thinking. As much as I really hated to, they'd stuck with me. And to be honest, by past with certain men in my life didn't help matters of the heart. I was quite comfortable living my life alone. I was happy that way._

"Oh! Where'd these come from?" Rikku giggled as the bartender slid over two drinks.

"From the two gentle men to your right." she replied.

"Oh, they're HOT Yunie!" Rikku giggled some more as she flashed them a flirty wave.

"Great. Thanks." I scoffed as I turned away from the men.

_Just what I needed. Attention. The thought turned my stomach. They were both blonde. One was much taller and goofy looking as he smiled at Rikku. The other looked average. Golden shaggy hair, with...amazing blue eyes. He was very fit, muscles seemed to bulge under his shirt. He looked really tan, and it seemed to fit the rest of him pretty well. (Slight pause)Ok ok ok! So yea...he was pretty damned hot. Can you blame me?  
_  
"Rik?" I nudged Rikku as I gulped down the last of my drink.

"Yea?" she responded.

"I'm going to the bathroom." as I got up out of my stool.

"Uh huh..." Rikku lazily answered.

_She wasn't listening anyway. She'll probably leave me here. So, I'll just head home._

_

* * *

__**Tidus' POV**_

"Hey Ti, check it out!"

"Hmm?" I asked Gippal as he nudged me.

"Check out those chicks at the bar to your left." He grinned.

_Oh no...you gotta be kidding me._

"What about them?" I replied in an uninterested tone.

_To be honest, I never even glanced._

"Bartender, can you get a round of drinks for the ladies over there? On us." Gippal ordered as he smacked his gil down on the table.

"Sure thing sweetheart." she nodded and took the gil.

"Gippal, what are you doing?" I sighed lowering my head, still not glancing in their direction.

"It doesn't hurt to talk does it? Just grow some balls and look at least. It'll give you something nice to remember on your way home." He chuckled.

"Will you shut up and leave me alone about it if I do?" I glared at him, becoming more annoyed.

"Yup." He answered bluntly.

"Pftt...fine."

_The girls were to the left of us. One was kinda tall with the skimpiest outfit I've ever seen. Looked good on her though. The other...she was real petite. Mocha hair that just grazed her shoulders. She was turned away at first, but when she turned around I noticed she was fair skinned. Not like a ghost or anything...but it was nice. She was very tiny and she seemed very timid. Her eyes...I've never seen such eyes. One looked like the ocean. A mystifying blue shade. The other, looked like emerald. The kind you'd find in a precious gem store. I just couldn't stop staring. (Short pause) Ok, yea yea...I'm glad I looked. _

"Ok, Gippal. I looked." I huffed trying to stifle my reaction.

"Uh huh..." Gippal just trailed off.

_He wasn't listening to me. Him and the other girl were too busy oogling each other. The petite one seemed to have gone off somewhere. That didn't sound like a bad idea to be honest. I should be getting back anyway._

"I'm out man. Go talk to her." I said as I walked out the door.

_He won't notice. Not when he's set his eye on a pretty woman._

_

* * *

__**Yuna's POV**_

I sighed as I made my way to the exit of the pub. I have no idea why I even allowed Rikku to drag me along. Somehow I knew This was going to happen.

_I always tag along, and she ends up finding a new interest. Eye candy that she'd take home and do Spira knows what with him. I shutter to think._

I took the side exit and started along the dark alley way. I figured it'd keep me from being seen if anyone was out looking for me.

_Just need to get home and take this ridiculous outfit off me. _

I had forgotten to bring my jacket with me and it was quite chilly out. Then, it started to drizzle.

"Great. This is just all I need." I huffed, walking a little further down the back streets. Then something occurred to me.

_I'm not alone. Someone is following me._

I kept walking at a normal pace, not letting them know that I was aware they were following me. Rounded the corner, pausing for a minute, then checking to see if I could see anyone.

_Maybe I lost them. Or maybe...I'm just losing my mind. _

I chuckled to myself for being so paranoid and headed out of the hiding spot only to stop in my tracks.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" A man came out from behind me. He must have stopped knowing what I was doing. I turned around slowly to face the man with a grin on my face.

"Startled you did I?" he continued as he drew a knife from his side.

"Of course not." I chuckled, not the slightest bit amused.

"Word has it that the Praetor is looking for you. Says if you turn yourself in, he'll go easier on you." the slob of a man wheezed as he approached me carefully.

_A guard from Yevon. I should have known. I should have never shown my face..._

"What makes you think I'd turn myself over to you pathetic people?" I winced. I knew exactly what was coming.

"Tsk tsk. My my my you're very brave. And very beautiful." he snickered.

"You didn't come here just to talk. And you intend to do far more than just haul me in to that bastard." I spat out, enraged at the guard.

"Right you are precious. Very right you are." lunged the guard.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Complete! I'm really enjoying this story. I hope you guys are as well! Don't forget to review!_**


	3. The cruel streets of Zanarkand

**_Chapter 3: The cruel streets of Zanarkand_**

**_Disclaimer: Same ol'. Not my characters. Just my story. More accurately...their story. Just...through my eyes :P  
_**

**_

* * *

Tidus' POV_**

I decided to take the back streets. The streets were far too crowded and loud for my liking. I just needed to think.

_Her eyes...they were so different. And the way she looked at me. There was something there..._

"Get a grip man. She's just another desperate chick. It's not like she showed an interest since she got up and left!" I grumbled to myself.

It started to rain. I pulled up my hoodie over my head and walked a bit faster. As I passed a few more alley ways, I slowed my pace and then came to a dead hault. I heard a conversation between two people. Sounded like a man and a woman. I kept walking after I dismissed the idea. I just needed to go home and focus on my assignment.

_What could two people be doing talking in weather like this? Didn't they have enough common sense to take it inside?_

_

* * *

__**Yuna's POV**_

The guard lunged at me and I kicked him back a few feet.

_Maybe that'll give me a chance to get away. I just needed to stun him._

I started to run, but my stun wasn't good enough. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

"Not so fast!" He shouted at me through gritted teeth.

"Ugh! Let go of me you bastard!" I screamed as he slammed me into the wall.

"Now, you can either work with me, Lady Yuna..." he groaned as he put the knife to my throat and took his other hand and reached up my skirt as he continued, "or you can work against me. I could slit your throat right now if I wanted to. But I gotta say, I like it when they squirm." he grinned as he attempted to kiss me.

"Don't...call me that you sick fuck!" I screamed as I bit his lip.

He continued to hold the knife to my throat as he back handed me pretty hard and I landed into the puddle of freezing water. I reached down for my gun that I somehow had managed to hide under the mini skirt Rikku had dressed me in.

_Thank Spira for small miracles._

I pulled it out and cocked it, but I noticed my vision was still blurry from his back hand. He quickly kicked it out of my hand and across the alley. He bent down and rolled me over on to my stomach and pinned my arms behind me.

_"Here it comes. I don't have my gun, my arms are pinned, and I'm too weakened right now to cast. He's gonna get what he wants, and then he'll turn me in. Only to be subjected to more when I get there." _I thought to myself as I laid my head on the cold ground, not really having a choice in the matter.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I had continued to walk home until I heard a woman scream. I reached for the gun in the back of my pants as I crept up to the corner and watched what was going on. I only caught part of what had just taken place.

_"or you can work against me. I could slit your throat right now if I wanted to. But I gotta say, I like it when they squirm." a man had whispered as he pinned some woman to the wall in the alley._

_"Don't call me that you sick fuck!" she had screamed, injuring the man after doing so, in which he reacted by back handing her as she fell to the ground. _

I watched carefully in the distance, waiting for my chance to strike. It was just sickening to watch a man treat a woman in such a way.

_Come on Tidus...don't wait too long._

_

* * *

_

**_Yuna's POV_**

"Not so tough now are you?" he chucked as he bent down and started smelling my hair.

"Get it over with already!" I yelled at him desperately trying to free just one of my hands.

"As you wish, my lady." he grumbled as he took his knife and cut my top from my body.

_Please...just let him break concentration once. Give me one shot..._

"Back away from the lady!" a voice called out. My eyes shot open in disbelief.

"This does not concern the likes of you! Stand down!" the guard called out to the mystery voice from the back of the alley. I could make out that it was a man, but my vision still suffered.

"Oh I believe it does. And it doesn't look to me like she shows any interest in you. So I suggest you drop your weapon." the man called out again in a stern voice.

_Do it...move your hand._

The guard sat there for a minute, weighing his options.

_Just a little more..._

"There we go. Drop your weapon and remove yourself from the lady, and back up to the wall." the man called out, inching closer.

The guard loosened his grip on me and the weight started to shift.

_Now's my chance!_

I lifted my head forcefully, head butting him. He staggered back and I picked myself off the ground, my shirt fell to the puddle where I had laid. I took off and ran toward my gun.

The guard growled and picked up his knife, charging after me.

"Drop your weapon now!" the figure called out as he made a dash for the guard.

I turned around and seen the guard heading straight for me.

"Look out!" the man called as I spun back around.

The guard slammed me against the wall and raised his knife, but before it came down I raised my hand to his face and the bright light rushed out of my body and into his. He flew back against the other wall and slumped to the ground. I picked up my gun and aimed it straight at the guards head. It was like it all happened so fast, but yet so slow.

_See you in hell!_

I cocked my gun and almost pulled the trigger before the other guy ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Stop! He's unconscious!" he yelled out to me in a stern but soothing manner.

I slumped to my knees in exhaustion. The rain had started to pour down hard, but I guess I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Are you ok?" the man called out to me.

The next thing I know, before I could see his face, everything went blank_._

_

* * *

__**Tidus' POV**_

_The woman at the club..._

I just...sat there. She passed out in my arms before she ever said anything. I couldn't leave her like this. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and pressed the speed dial button. I alerted the ZPD.

"Hello? Yes I need a squad car down here asap. Suspect apprehended. He needs to be dragged in." I paused to let her finish her question, "Look, I don't really have time to list the charges. I'm with the girl he tried to assault. I'm bringing her to the hospital now."

I flipped my phone closed and picked up the girl. My apartment wasn't but a block away. I never drive to the pub because I'm always drunk when I leave anyway. There would be no point. It didn't take long to reach my house. Maybe a couple of minutes, but quickly placed her into my car and drove her to the hospital.

* * *

**_Yuna's POV_**

"Ow..." I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. I sat up slowly and rested on my elbows as I looked around.

_Where am I? The last thing I remember was being attacked by that guard..._

I smelled the sterilized air and squinted as the white room blinded me. I heard a beeping noise off to the left of me and seen that it was an I.V. machine.

_The hospital? How in the hell did I end up here?_

"Oh, I see you finally decided to wake up." a man's voice came from by the room door.

I quickly raised up to see who it was, because it startled me. When I did, I winced back in pain as I slumped back to the bed.

"What in the name of Spira..." I groaned some more as I tried to get out of the bed.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You had it pretty rough out there." he said as he ran over and pushed me back into the bed gently.

"Thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself." I replied coldly as I turned my face away from him.

_Just leave so I can go back home. I don't want people to be looking for me here..._

"Well, obviously. You broke that guys nose and almost blew him back to the Farplane with your gun." he chuckled as he pulled a chair up to the side of my bed.

_That's right...I managed to get away from him. Wait a minute..._

"Were you the guy that tried to stop him?" I asked him hoarsely as I squinted my eyes in pain.

The man just nodded and kept looking at me. I placed my hand over my forehead to block out the light so I could look at him.

_The guy at the pub...I'm almost positive it's him._

"I gotta get home. Thanks again for the knight in shining armor...thing." I nodded and tried to get out of bed again.

He abruptly leaned me back on the bed, "Actually, it's more like the ZPD thing. But I don't mind if you referred to it like that." he chuckled.

_Oh...just fucking great. ZPD. They're gonna want to investigate. Wait a minute...not if I don't press any formal charges they won't. Smart girl you are, Yuna._

"Look...am I being charged with anything?" I glared at him as he pushed me back down.

"No. Why would I charge you with anything? He attacked you. It was complete self defense." the man grinned as he accounted what he had seen.

"Then you can't hold me here against my will. I'm going home." I shoved past him as I replied. There was no emotion in my voice.

"Not...so fast. I can't let you leave until I've asked you a couple of questions for the investigation."

"There isn't going to be one. Nothing happened, let it at that and let me go." I raised my voice a little louder as he refused to remove his hands from me.

"Wrong again precious, I witnessed the incident. I'm afraid I can't just let it slide. And why would you?" he asked me with a puzzled look in his face.

_Son of a...persist little bastard._

"You have no right to hold me like this. Get your hands off me and let me go home!" I yelled out and jumped from the bed as I scrambled for my clothes.

"Hey, I'm just trying to..." he started to say, but I brushed him off as I ran to the bathroom to put my clothes on.

"I don't need your help. I don't need your sympathy or your pity. I can take care of myself!" I yelled even louder from the bathroom since he was laying against the door.

"I...get the feeling you're upset. I apologize. We don't have to talk now. Can I get your name at least?" he whispered from the other side.

_Great. Just great. He wants my name. I can't just say 'Oh sure! The name is Yuna cutie!'. Think of something! Anything!_

_"_Miss? Are you ok in there?" he pleaded.

_Get it together, Yuna. Think...think. Something. Anything! _

He started to grab the handle to come in the bathroom and I slammed it shut. Almost catching his fingers. And I have to admit, I laughed.

"Sorry...I just wanted to get your name is all." he said in an uneasy tone.

I tried to stifle my laugh and when I was sure I had, I answered him. "Nara."

"I'm sorry...I didn't quite..." he had started to stumble over his words.

"I said...my name is Nara." I came back a little cooler as I bolted out of the door and scrambled up the rest of my things.

"Nice to meet you, Nara. My name is Tidus." he smiled as he leaned against the bathroom door.

_Tidus...I like it. Kinda sexy...what in the hell is wrong with you, Yuna! Wake up and smell the shoopuf! You lied to him!_

"I'd say the same..." I scoffed as I headed toward the door, "but under the circumstances I don't think it'd be wise." I smiled sarcastically as I made my escape.

Later that night...

I wrestled with my keys and fumbled to get into my apartment and headed straight to the bedroom. For the second time tonight, I threw my stuff on the floor and fell to my bed sighing heavily.

_What a night..._

I realized I still had the clothes on from the hospital and instantly became sick to my stomach. I stood up and started removing the mini skirt and my hoodie. The only thing I had underneath it was my bra.

_"Tell me again why men even walk this planet?" _I thought to myself_. _

_Pathetic waste of oxygen._

I quickly rummaged through my drawers and found some comfy sweat pants and my pink tank top.

_Much better..._

I fell back to my bed and got under the blanket, wrapping myself into it. As I did, I felt something wet brush against me. I hadn't realized I still left my hoodie on the bed. Frustrated, I picked it up and was about to toss it across the room.

_Wait a minute...I didn't wear a jacket of any type. Where did this come from...?_

I tried to piece together what happened, but I was interrupted.

_-_Knock at the door-

"Ugh...what now!" I screamed as I threw my blanket off of me, still grasping the hoodie in my other hand.

I opened the front door without even thinking about checking to see who it was. I was blinded with anger at this point. But not as angry when I saw who stood in front of me.

"Hiya." Tidus grinned as he leaned up against the door frame and waved.

_What...?_

I didn't give another thought to my response as it rolled off my tongue sarcastically, "Bye." as I slammed the door.

I heard a muffled sound on the other side. Kinda sounded like an '_Oof_!' followed by a '_thud'_.

_Yep. I clipped him with the door._

"Serves you right!" I hollered as I started to walk away.

-Knock, knock, knock-

_Doesn't this guy EVER give up?_

I stomped my foot and walked back to the door and opened it up swiftly half expecting him to be standing face to face with me with another cocky grin on his face.

_A handsome face. _

"Oh get over yourself!" I closed my eyes and huffed.

"Me? I wasn't aware I was hung up on myself." Tidus responded.

Apparently I had thought out loud.

"Not you!" I flung my eyes open to yell out at the man before me, but I was greeted with nothing. Then I felt a tug on my sweat pants.

"Down here." he whispered.

I let my eyes fall on him as he sat on the ground, still examining his nose to see if I had broken it. I had to keep myself from laughing as I looked at him sitting there.

_The last thing he needs is to think he can use his charm successfully on me. But come to think of it..._

I quickly shook my head side to side interrupting that last thought before I even finished it. I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms across my chest, "What? The ZPD is cleared to stalk victims now?"

"So you admit that, you are in fact, a victim?" he grunted as he staggered back to his feet and winced from pain.

_Why don't you think before you speak, Yuna?_

"What do you want?" I stared at him coldly, deciding it was better to not play his mind games.

"I was actually about to go home, when I remembered that you still had my hoodie." Tidus grinned as his eyes fell to the article of clothing I still hand in my hand.

I think...the color instantly drained from my face. If I hadn't felt the heat rise to my cheeks, I wouldn't have known I was blushing from embarrassment.

"I...uh.." I stuttered.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."he whispered as he smiled. "Since you seem attached to it, consider it a gift to commemorate our meeting."

_His ego and arrogance is repulsive! _

I quickly threw the hoodie back at him and slammed the door in his face, again.

"I can take a hint." Tidus chuckled.

I didn't hear a repetitive 'oof' or 'thud' so I assumed he was smart enough to not repeat his mistakes twice.

"I'll just come back tomorrow when you're refreshed. We can talk some more then." he continued.

"Oh joy." I replied with no emotion in my voice as I waited to hear him leave.

A few seconds later...I heard footsteps fading into the distance. I sighed and walked back to my room and flung myself on to my bed, nestled back down into the blankets and quickly drifted off to some much needed rest.

* * *

**_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this particular chapter. I laughed a lot as I played it in my head lol. Hope you guys enjoy it too! Review and enjoy!_**


	4. Mixed emotions

**_Chapter 4: Mixed emotions_**

**_Disclaimer: *Sigh* Not my characters, just my story :)  
_**

**_

* * *

_****_Yuna's POV_**

My eyes fluttered open slowly from my sweet slumber. The noise that is Zanarkand filled my ears and a smile inched across my face.

_Today is going to be a good day._

I raised up slightly, resting myself against my head board as I stared at my window. The sun was peeking through the blinds and shining down on me. I don't know how long I sat there staring, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop looking at it.

-Knock at the door-

I sighed a tad. I wasn't in the sour mood like I was last night, but I was disappointed that my attention was being taken away from the beauty I was fixated on.

"Just a minute!" I called out as I got up and grabbed my robe from the foot of my bed and bolted to the door. I quickly unlocked it and opened it.

"Morning sunshine!" Rikku smiled.

"Morning." I giggled as I let her in and shut the door behind her. I walked over to the kitchen and proceeded to start a pot of coffee. I poked my head around the corner as Rikku sat down at the kitchen table. "You want some, Rik?"

"Sure." she nodded as she got comfortable.

I ran some water into the pot as I grabbed the coffee grounds from my cabinet and grabbed the filters. "So, how'd it go last night?" I asked.

"Good. Where'd you head off to last night? I got worried."

I smiled to myself and finished up as I headed back to the kitchen. "I had a rough night."

Rikku turned back to me and then gasped, "Yunie...what happened to your face?"

"A guard from Bevelle cornered me last night. He put up quite the fight." I replied as I glanced in the mirror on the wall. I stared at the scratches on my face and my blackened eye.

_Guess I hadn't noticed them last night._

I sat down in the chair beside Rikku and stared out the bay door where my balcony connected to it.

"Those punks! I hope you gave him what he deserved!" Rikku nudged, continuing to look at me.

"Naturally..." I winked before my eyes fell to the chair across from us. "Rikku...where did that come from?"

"Oh, this?" she picked it up and handed it to me. "It was outside your door. I figured you dropped it so I brought it in."

I unfolded it and laid it out on the table, just staring at it. It was the hoodie. "He must have left it..."

_Why did he leave it at the door if it was his...?_

"Uh-oh! Yunie got busy!" Rikku squealed as she got up from the chair and ran over to me.

"Rikku!" I blushed, "I did no such thing!"

"Then who does this belong too, huh?" She grinned and nudged me harder.

"Tidus. He's with the ZPD. He helped me out last night with the guard. Apparently it rained, and he slipped in on me." I answered pretty much trying to clear up any dirty thoughts from her mind.  
"Oh ho ho..." she giggled, "soooo romantic!"

"Far from it!" I snapped as I narrowed my eyes at her, "He's rude, egotistical, arrogant and..."

"And you LIKE him!" Rikku interrupted me before I could finish, "Wait a minute...he's the guy from the bar with Gippal!"

"Who?" I asked curiously, letting my eyes return to the hoodie.

"Gippal. Long story. That's not important! I remember him wearing this last night before you two took off. Hey...come to think of it, he's pretty good looking!" She grinned and rubbed her chin.

"Don't even think about it, Rik. You must still be drunk." I retorted before she could finish the thought.

_Still...it was pretty sweet of him to leave it there. _

"So!" Rikku shouted as she pulled me over to the couch and grinned, "What happened?"

I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest with a slight grin on my face, "Well..."

* * *

**_Tidus' POV_**

-Phone rings-

I checked my watch to see what time it was before I let my eyes completely adjust.

_1:00 pm. I must have really needed some sleep._

I fumbled around trying to get out from the covers I had apparently tangled myself in the night before. Reaching over the bed, I grabbed my pants and reached in the pocket and grabbed my cell. Once I grabbed it I laid back down in the bed and rubbed my eyes before flipping it open.

"Yeah?" I asked groggily.

"Tidus, I need you down at the station. We still have this guy locked up from last night." Auron answered.

"Yeah, I'll be on my way in a few minutes."

_I completely forgot all about it._

I drug myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and reached for the knobs to let the water start getting hot. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and chuckled to myself.

"Well, at least she didn't break my nose."

Down in the office

"Did you get some sleep?" Auron asked cheerily as I entered the room with the two way mirror to the investigation room.

"More or less." I shrugged as I walked up to the mirror and rested my arm on it above my head just staring at the scum in the next room.

Auron walked up behind me and nodded. "What's the story behind this guy?"

"I went to the pub last night and met up with Gippal. We had a few drinks and he met some girls. I decided to leave him alone." I snickered as I turned around to face Auron and leaned against the mirror.

"And?" Auron pressed on.

"And when I left, I heard some arguing going on in an alley. I peeked around the corner and seen this guy had a woman pinned face down in a puddle. He had a knife in his hand. I knew what he was going to do, so I stepped in." I continued to tell him as I turned to face the roughed up looking guy.

"I'm listening." Auron stepped up beside me staring at the same guy.

"Gave him the usual, 'drop your weapon and step away', and he did. The woman head butted him with the back of her head and scrambled to get away from him. The perp then proceeded to run after her with the knife." I stopped before going any further and looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you take the shot?" Auron winced as he stared at me.

"I didn't have to. He pinned her against the wall, and before I could take the shot, she did...something to him. He flew back across the alley. He was knocked out cold." I hesitated to keep going.

_If I tell him she had a gun, I'd have to go arrest her. I can't let that happen. She'd been through enough._

"You're not telling me everything, Tidus." Auron said sternly.

"What makes you say that?" I lifted my head and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Because. You're just like your father. You're protecting her from something." he replied as a sly grin washed over his face.

"Yea," I scoffed. "I'm protecting her from him." I didn't give him a chance to chase the matter and I headed straight toward the investigation room.

I opened the door and the man looked at me. I stared at him a few minutes before picking up the chair beside the door. I turned it around and straddled it, hoping I was intimidating him.

"Took you long enough." He chuckled.

"I'll take all the time I want. I have that freedom." I replied, no emotion in my voice.

_You don't deserve any type of emotion._

I cleared my throat and began to talk to him, "Care to explain what you were doing pinning a young woman to the ground with a knife last night?"

He leaned back in his chair and brought his hand cuffed wrists to his waist and sneered, "Giving the little bitch what she deserves. A little discipline."

As the incident flashed before my eyes, I suddenly became over come with an anger I couldn't quite understand. Sure I hated seeing guys treat women like dirt, but this was different.

I slowly got up out of my chair and walked toward the pathetic person in front of me and grabbed him forcefully by the collar of his shirt. "I don't know who you are. I don't care to know who you are. But you're facing some serious charges here pal. And if I were you, I'd watch what you say about her. Cross the line again, and I'll see to it that you never see the light of day again. Are we clear?" I whispered to him in a daring tone.

"Crystal." He replied as he grinned.

Sitting him back in the chair, I walked back to mine. I would have much rather beat him within an inch of his life, but I knew I couldn't. I tried to regain my composer as I started questioning him again.

"Now, I'll ask you one last time. Why did you attempt to kill her last night after I interrupted your attempted rape on Nara?" I worded in such a way as to warn him that I wasn't kidding around with the charges.

The guy looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face, "Nara? Who in the hell is that?"

"The woman you tried to rape and kill last night you coward!" I shouted at him, gripping the table to keep myself from doing anything stupid.

His face looked down at the table, and then back to me, "Is that what she told you? That her name was...Nara?" He stifled a laugh as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Look here kid, I don't know anyone named Nara. And, for the record, that sweet little things name, is NOT Nara despite what she told you."

I jumped out of my chair and picked him up again slamming him into the wall. I had enough of his mind games. And the way he referred to her, 'sweet little thing'...I was just overcome with rage again. "I have had ENOUGH of your games! You will NOT degrade her like that!"

He laughed menacingly before speaking again, "She's gotten to you too has she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am protecting a victim. YOUR victim!" I shouted as I pressed harder on his throat and listened to him struggle to breathe.

"I swear to you...her name is not Nara!" He sputtered as fear started to creep up into his eyes.

"Start talking or you'll never breathe again!" I shouted pressing even harder. I seemed to be enjoying it, which wasn't like me.

"Her...her name...is..."

"Tidus that is enough!" Auron broke in almost screaming as he rushed in and grabbed me off of the man.

I struggled to get away, but before I could he shoved me out of the room. The man started to laugh and I was about to rush back in when Auron shoved me away again with more force than before.

"Not another word from you or I'm putting you in general population! Maybe I should to give you a taste of your on medicine!" He yelled out before slamming the door shut.

"Auron...I'm..."

"Save it. My office. Now!" He spat out sternly as he motioned for me to get moving.

And I knew...I had to.

_You're such an idiot, Tidus. _

I slumped down in the chair and watched as Auron slammed the door to his office and sit down across from me. I looked up at his stare was so intense and angry.

"I'm sorry, Auron. I honestly don't know what came over me. It won't happen again." I hung my head low, hoping he'd accept my apology.

"You're damned right it won't happen again. Because you won't be speaking to him again." Auron huffed as he moved some papers aside on his desk.

I tilted my head to the side and just stared at him.

"That was more or less a confession. That is...unless he recants and screams police brutality. Which, if he does that, you've blown the entire thing and he walks. And if he walks, that victim, will suffer the consequences. What in the hell were you thinking!" He screamed.

_Auron is right. I may have very well blown the entire thing. I should have known better!_

"Auron, I really am sorry. I swear I don't know what came over me. But he was just...he was being such a dick. He was being completely disrespectful and I couldn't stand it. It was like he relished everything that he did." I confessed as I lowered my head to the ground again.

"Yes, he was. And yes, it was sick of him. But you've trained for situations like this. You've been in this very same scenario before and you've managed to keep a cool head about you. What came over you?" Auron sighed as he looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't know, Auron. I really don't know." I shook my head and sauntered out of his office.

_He was about to tell me her name. Had she really lied to me? Was Nara really Nara? If Auron would have just waited, he was going to tell me. Then again, who knows what would have happened if Auron did let it continue. I have to go see her and find out the truth. But was that the only reason I wanted to go back?_

_

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I have others waiting to be posted. I will update them soon :) Review!**  
_


	5. The chase is on

_**Chapter 5: The chase is on**_

_**Disclaimer: Ahem. Don't own the characters, I just own this story. Enjoy!****  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Yuna's POV_**

Rikku had finally given up on trying to force details out of me about Tidus unsuccessfully. Because there was nothing to tell. She'd ran off in a hurry after getting a call from her father, my uncle, Cid. Something about needing her help. She was pissed, but assured me that I hadn't won, and she'd be back to prod more answers out of me.

_Good luck with that one, Rikku._

I decided I still hadn't gotten that guards stench of me, and decided to go soak in the bath. I still had to plan a course of action with the sphere I managed to commandeer from Bevelle.

_I have one shot at this. I can't rush into this. If I did, it'd be all over. But...what am I going to do?_

I threw my robe on to the toilet and placed the sphere back on to the table. I lowered myself into the steaming water and relaxed. I stared at the sphere, hoping maybe it would spring to life and give me something. Maybe it could plan my next move for me.

_You really need to get a grip. You chose this path, now you have to see it through._

I milled over in my head whether I wanted to watch it again or not. Maybe I had been imagining things. Maybe none of it never happened. Perhaps it was me imagining things.

_Just watch it. It will help remind you why you're doing this. _

I nodded in agreement with myself as I played the sphere.

_"Ah, Lady Yuna. It's a pleasure." _

_"Thank you, sir. The pleasure is all mine. I was told you wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of the conflict that recently arisen in Bevelle?"_

_"I've heard a bit of talk amongst the people of Bevelle, but I would be honored if your Highness wouldn't mind enlightening me."_

_-Indistinct static-_

_"But sir, surely he is aware of my plans."_

_"I was afraid of this m'lady. The fate of Spira rests on this arrangement. I beg of you to think it over."_

-Knock at the door-

I shut the sphere off quickly as I heard someone knocking. "Just a minute." I hollered out as I jumped out of the tub and slipped into my robe.

I hid the sphere back in my drawer and ran to the front door. I composed myself before opening it.

"And so we meet again." Tidus chuckled.

"Are you ever going to give up?" I replied sarcastically.

"Not until we talk I'm afraid."

I swung the door open and decided to get it over with. "Come in I suppose."

I followed behind him and shut the door and watched him looking around. I folded my arms across my chest and shifted my weight to my left leg.

_He is kinda cute. And his persistence...astounds me a little._

"I like what you've done with the place. Cozy." he smiled as he turned to face me.

"I'm glad it's up to your standards. I got up this morning and thought to myself, 'I wonder if Tidus likes my apartment'!" I replied sarcastically as I went to the kitchen.

_He's just trying to be nice. Maybe I should cut him some slack. He did technically save me..._

"How long have you lived here?" Tidus asked from the dinning room, still snooping around.

"I'd say about three years or so. Maybe a little more."

"Interesting." he nodded as he stepped out on the balcony.

"What is?" I asked as I brought him a glass of tea.

_Ok ok, I just can't help it. Those jeans works wonders for his butt..._"

"Nothing really." he smiled as I watched his eyes wander.

_He's checking me out. It's so tempting to not flirt back. Maybe...I should._

I leaned against the railing letting the sun fall on to my skin. It wasn't until he looked at me that I realized I was still in my bath robe. There...really wasn't much to it. Especially since I slapped it on without drying off at all. I turned my head pretending to be looking away from him, but I seen him smirk as he eyed my body even more. I think...he almost drooled.

"So, why are you here again?" I asked him smiling.

"So she does have a good side." he grinned.

"Yeah, I apologize for my behavior. I wasn't having the greatest night when we met."

"Actually, that's why I came here." he whispered as he turned away from me to compose himself.

"Oh?" I asked tilting my head to the side a little.

"Yeah. The guy that attacked you, we have him in a holding cell downtown."

_Oh no..._

"Well, he couldn't exactly lie could he? You witnessed everything." I smiled.

"He pretty much confessed. So I don't think there's a reason to be worried." he said as he leaned on the railing scooting closer to me.

"Well, problem solved then. Are we finished here?" I asked nervously.

"Not quite. He um...said something that confused me a little."

_I knew it. That bastard told him who I was._

I quickly snapped out of what I was doing and walked back inside and headed to my room.

"Don't run from me." Tidus called out after me as he blocked me from my room.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way." I tried to shove past him.

"Will you just listen to me?" he asked, continuing to bar me from the room.

"You're in MY house. Do you mind if I step into MY room?" I raised my voice to him.

He jumped back quickly and let me pass but followed my shadow, "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Do you mind?" I yelled at him.

"I'm so so sorry!" he yelped as he walked out of the room and shut the door. I think he even blushed.

"It's fine. I'll be out in a minute. I just wanted to get dressed." I called through the door.

I grabbed some shorts and a pink tank top from my dresser. Brushing my hair quickly, I glanced in the mirror.

_Geeze, Yuna. Get a grip. He's on to you and you're primping in the mirror?_

I sighed dejectedly as I stormed out of my room, only to bump into him. I didn't know he was still standing there.

"Are you always this hands on with victims?" I blushed as I walked away.

"Are you always this stand off-ish with people trying to protect you?" He grinned.

"Ugh, there really is no point with you." I rubbed my head as I walked into the living room.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause you anymore trouble. I was just coming to find out something from you. Sorry if I've upset you." He apologized.

I didn't say anything back to him. I just kind of turned to look at him. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Um, I guess I should just get to the point before I upset you even further." He cleared his throat suddenly.

_Here it comes. I'm no good at lying. I've already been caught._

"The guy that attacked you said your name..."

Before he could finish his sentence, gun shots rang out by the bay door.

"Shit!" I gasped as I hit the floor.

"Get out of here!" Tidus yelled as the bullets ricocheting off everything in my house.

My first instinct was to run back to my room. I grabbed my holster and guns and quickly shoved the sphere into my pouch. Tidus ran back to my room and grabbed me by the arm.

"Are you crazy? I said get out of here!" He yelled as we made a dash for the door.

Running out of my apartment, I looked at him, "Fire escape!" I yelled out.

Gun shots still echoing behind us, I could tell we were still being pursued. Once we got down to the ground floor, he grabbed my arm again and headed toward his car. Both of us jumped in and I reached for my guns and loaded a clip into each of them. It looked like the chase was on.

"Why does it seem like we're always interrupted by men trying to kill you?" Tidus asked as he slammed the keys in the ignition and started the car.

I rolled down my window and hung out of the car, shooting at the guys running toward us, "I guess guys can't handle rejection." I grinned. Tidus laughed as we sped out of the parking lot away from the men.

_Good. A reprieve. For now._

_

* * *

**This one was a short one. I promise to have more posted soon. I also plan on making them longer ^.~ Don't forget to review!**  
_


	6. A change of heart

_**Chapter 6: A change of heart**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story.**_

_**A/N: Enjoy :)  
**_

_**

* * *

****Tidus' POV**_

I sped down the street, leaving the gunmen coughing at the dirt kicked up in their faces. Nara's body was still half out of the window, steadily shooting at the men.

_Determined little thing._

Finally, she wiggled herself back into the passenger side seat of my car breathing heavily.

"You ok?" I asked chuckling a little.

_Wasn't that situation supposed to be reversed? Wasn't I supposed to be protecting her?_

She nodded, "You got anywhere safe for us to go?" she asked catching her breath.

"We could go back to my place if you want." I offered, trying to sound as professional as possible.

She scoffed, "Figures you _would _try to take me back to your place."

"It's nothing like that. They're after you. They don't know who I am. It seems only logical." I waved my hand in the air trying to explain myself.

I watched out of the corner of my eye while she fixed the holster around her hot pants and put her guns away.

_Something about that is kinda...attractive._

"Fine. Just don't try pulling anything or I won't hesitate to finish what I started back in the alley." she grinned.

I just nodded. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. Although, I did notice her sneak a few glances my way.

_Is she checking me out?_

_

* * *

**Yuna's POV**_

We pulled into a parking garage near some apartments. He put the car in park and got out. I noticing him running his hands through his hair as he walked over to my side, opening the door for me. I tried to fight a smile, but I couldn't help it. He was being sweet.

_Even if he is being sweet, he's with the ZPD. This is not the time to be getting cozy._

"You didn't have to.." I whispered as I got out of the car as he shut it behind me.

"Nonsense. I was raised to be a gentlemen. We do these kinds of things." He chuckled as he placed a hand on my lower back and guided me in to the lobby.

It was really nice. Much nicer than my apartment building. It wasn't five star or anything, people were casually dressed and looked normal. I started fidgeting with my nails as he continued to guide me up to his apartment. His hand never left my back. It felt...comforting. In a weird way.

He opened the door to his apartment and threw his keys on the table beside the door. It was bright. The sun touched everything and made it glow. Again, much different from the darkness of my apartment. Where I closed all my curtains and lowered my blinds, all of his stood open.

_He isn't running from anything. He has nothing to hide. I do._

"Nice place." I mumbled as I slowly moved toward the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks. You want anything to drink?" he asked politely as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Water is fine." I replied.

He nodded and left me there. I looked around some more, noticing some papers strolled out on the table. I noticed a file in a manilla folder among the other papers. On the front, in big red bold letters read, 'Confidental'. You know when you're a kid, and someone tells you not to press a button? It makes you want to press it even more, right? I checked to see if he was around.

_Just a quick peek. No harm ever came from reading, right?_

I ran my fingers over it lightly, letting them fall on to the crease.

_Just do it before he comes back!_

I flipped it open. Almost as soon as I read the first few lines, my mouth dropped open. I sat down quietly and continued on.

_'__Case #701, Zanarkand Police Department:_

_Suspect Alias__: Lady Yuna Althea_

_Current residence__: Unknown. (Last known was listed in Bevelle)_

_Suspect is considered armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution. Upon apprehension, contact Zanarkand Police Department officials. Suspect is to be unharmed and brought in as such. Last seen fleeing Bevelle palace after breaking in. '_

My hand covered my mouth as I studied what looked to be like Tidus' hand writing. I wasn't entirely sure though.

_He must know who I am then. Maybe he doesn't. He is after all, trying to get me to tell him my name...I've got to get out of here._

There was something about seeing your name on paper. You know you're already being hunted down, but to actually see it on paper was just...eerie. Unsettling. For the first time in a long time, I became very aware of where I was, and how deeply trapped I felt.

"Nara?" Tidus called out, startling me as I gasped and jumped from the table. Just in time too, because he rounded the corner as I flipped the folder shut.

"Y-y-yes?" I mumbled suddenly.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." he chuckled as he slowly walked over to me, holding out the glass of water I'd previously asked for.

"I'm...fine." I whispered as I reluctantly grabbed the glass of water. Suddenly...I felt sick.

He guided me to the couch and sat me down. He moved over to the recliner across from me. "So, you handle those guns pretty well." he beamed, cracking a sly smile.

"I suppose. I practiced a lot." I replied, shifting more comfortably now that there was some distance between us.

"I guess if you're constantly being tracked down, it doesn't hurt."

I nodded.

"Which brings me to my next question. Why are they chasing you?"

I thought about my response carefully, "I'm not exactly what you would call...an upstanding citizen." Something about him made me unusally comfortable. If I wasn't careful, I was sure I'd blurt out everything.

Silence seemed to grow around us. I could hear children playing in the streets and cars honking their horns at them.

"Why did that man say your name wasn't Nara?" He spoke up with a serious look in his face.

Without a second thought to what I was saying, I simply replied, "Because it's not." with no emotion in my voice. It was cold, with a hint of defeat as I hung my head low.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me your real name?" Tidus got up and walked over to sit beside me. Which...confused me.

"You already know my name."

Tidus stared at me confused. I sighed heavily as I slowly lifted my finger and pointed over to the table where his case file laid.

Tidus shifted his eyes from me, to the table, and then back to me. I heard his breathing cease, and I knew. I shifted uncomfortably.

_Maybe I should run. I have my guns. I could just use them to make my escape. I wouldn't hurt him. I could just...run. Then again, he's shown so much compassion for me I almost feel I shouldn't. He's just doing his job, and he's not like the Yevonites. Maybe I should just..._

I sighed and closed my eyes again and my head found it's place facing toward the ground. I lifted my arms with my wrists facing upward, waiting for him to slap the cold cuffs on them. I winced at the sound they make when their tightened. I think I might have even shuttered. I'm not sure. But I just kept waiting for it. It seemed like it'd been forever. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He just...kept looking at me in shock.

"Aren't you going to arrest me? That's what you're supposed to do, isn't it?" I whispered, still not getting a response from him.

_What is he staring at?_

I suddenly grew furious. I didn't feel like standing there making a complete fool out of myself. Not around him.

"What are you waiting for? Cuff me!" I yelled at him, trying to force him to say or do anything.

Nothing.

"Fine." I scoffed and moved my hands closer to my guns, "If you won't take me after I offered, I'll force your hand." as I gripped the handles tightly.

The next thing I knew, I felt a firm yet gentle grip on my wrists. It was Tidus. He continued to stare, and then...

"Lady...Yuna?" he whispered questioningly to me.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I just stood there, unsure of what I was doing. She tensed suddenly when I called her by her real name, which confused me. I knew what I should have done and what I was supposed to do, but I just couldn't.

_Not to her. Not to Lady Yuna._

We stood there and she furrowed her brow, trying to read me. And I just grasped her wrists trying to read her.

_Shouldn't she be fighting back? Trying to escape? Everything about her screams defense, but she's not moving and neither am I._

My head was willing my hands to reach for my cuffs, but my heart quickly fought back telling me not to. I was fighting myself. Why was this so difficult?

"Tidus...you know what you have to do. So do it." she spoke sternly to me.

I let go of her wrists and shook my head and walked away. Placed my hand on my hip and rubbed my chin with the other hand.

_I know I might regret this, but it's something I feel I have to do._

"What are you doing?" she asked, approaching me from behind.

I quickly raised my hand to her, warning her to stay away from me as I grabbed my cell from my pocket.

"Tidus..." she panicked as she watched me dial.

"Don't say anything. Just be quiet." I replied.

The phone rang twice.

"Hello? Auron, it's Tidus. Listen, I need you to do me a favor. I need a few days off, is my vacation time still good? Awesome. No, no. Everything is fine. No I just need to take care of something out of town for a few days. Yeah I'll call you when I get back. Yes I know the case is still open. Don't worry, I'll handle it. Thanks, Auron."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and walked toward my room. I grabbed a few things and returned to see Yuna sitting quietly on my couch with a dumbfounded look on her face. I walked up to her as she stood in front of me, looking for an explanation.

"Let's go." I said to her.

"But what..." she whispered.

"We're going out of town. Don't ask me to explain it, I can't explain it myself. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this before I make my decision." I cut her off.

We walked to the door and I grabbed my keys and started to open the door. I cracked it slightly, and then pulled it shut, turning toward her.

"Don't make me regret doing this." I whispered as she slowly nodded.

Once I got a response from her, we slipped out the door and headed to my car.

_I don't know why I'm doing this. Something tells me it's wrong. Either way, there's something more to all of this. The only way I was going to find out, was through Lady Yuna herself. I don't know where I was headed, but I knew I couldn't take her in without finding out for myself what was at the heart of it. And she was going to help me._

_

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down, more to go. What's causing Tidus to suddenly second guess himself? Why is Yuna going willingly with him? Is there something more going on? Find out next chapter :)**  
_


	7. Lonely Hearts

_**Chapter 7: Lonely Hearts**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the character. Just the story**_

_**A/N: Just wanted to point out, last chapter I gave Yuna a last name. I did the same thing for Tidus. Both their last names have a meaning. I'll briefly give you a history on both last names.  
**_

_**Althena- Derived from English heritage meaning "heal", or "to heal".  
**_

_**Alden- Derived from the English heritage meaning "wise guardian" or "old friend".**_

_**I thought these names fit quite well, despite the fact that it doesn't really play a major role in the story. I just thought I'd give them surnames that reflect the story a bit.  
**_

_**

* * *

****Yuna's POV**_

_"But Sir, I'm sure he's aware of my plans?"_

_"I was afraid of this, m'lady. The fate of Spira rests on this arrangement. I beg of you to think it over."_

_"Your Highness, I beg your forgiveness. But I'm afraid I must decline. I have already made preparations in my previous arrangements. There must be some other way..."_

_"That is such a pity, Lady Yuna."_

_"I...beg your pardon Maester?"_

_"Guards, send for the Praetor immediately. And take Lady Yuna to lock up."_

_"Maester..."_

_"Lady Yuna, forgive me. We must proceed with, or without your consent."_

_"But Maester!"_

"No!" I screamed as I sat up. I was covered in sweat. I heard rain falling on the roof and thunder outside.

_Where am I?_

I sat up and looked around noticing I was in a room. But the last thing I remember was being in Tidus' car.

"Everything ok in here?" Tidus asked from the other end of room. He was in the corner sitting in the darkness.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream I guess." I whispered as I sat on the edge of the bed, still confused about where I was.

"You fell asleep in the car. I carried you in here and laid you down." Tidus responded as he still sat in the darkened corner of the room.

"Where are we?"

"At a friend's house until I decide where we're going next."

"Are we still in Zanarkand?" I asked curiously.

"Mhmm."

I stood up and turned toward Tidus, "Why are you in the corner?"

"Just thinking. I started to get worried. You've been tossing and turning and mumbling in your sleep."

"Sorry about that." I apologized as I walked over to him and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Don't worry about it. So, care to start explaining yourself?" He chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because there's something going on and I want to find out what it is, Lady Yuna."

I stood up abruptly and faced him, "Do not call me that." I sternly replied through clenched teeth as I stormed off toward the bathroom.

I felt so much anger building up inside me. He was going to find out sooner or later what was going on, and I was going to miss my chance at ever gaining revenge. I paced back and forth, trying to think about what to do.

_If I run, he's going to haul me in once he catches up to me and then it really will be over. If I tell him, he might believe me and try to help me. But I seriously doubt it. Bevelle has everyone wrapped around their twisted little finger. Shit what am I going to do? He's already caught me in one lie...he probably won't even believe me. Then again...look where we are now? Is it possible he might...care for m-_

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you." Tidus called out through the door.

I opened it slowly and nodded at him, "I didn't...I just don't like to be called...well you know...that."

I walked out and sat back down on the bed and put my head between my legs and sighed.

_What am I going to do? Help me out here. Give me a sign._

I felt someone sit on the bed behind me. It was Tidus.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Tidus whispered.

"Yuna." I sighed as I brought my legs up and laid on the bed.

"Ok." Tidus nodded as he went to get up from the bed.

"Tidus..." I called out to him.

"Yes?"

I turned to look at him, "You know my name. But I don't know yours. Not your full name anyway. I'd feel more comfortable if I did."

He smiled. It was such an incredible smile. I puddled right there in the bed.

"Tidus Alden." He replied as his smile widened.

I laid back down in the bed and heard him open the door. Before I could think about I was doing, "Tidus!" I called out to him suddenly.

"Yes, Yuna?"

"Would you...stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" I sputtered out sheepishly

Tidus walked over and sat on the bed beside me. He left some space in between us. He proved himself to be a gentlemen like he'd said earlier that day.

"I'm...sorry. I know I must sound stupid." I whispered.

"Not at all. I said I was worried about you anyway. I had been in here while you were sleeping. If it makes you feel safer, I'll stay." He whispered back.

_He does make me feel safer. It's kinda...nice too. It also made me realize...just how lonely I really am._

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

I watched her fall asleep beside me. She seemed a bit calmer than previously. Maybe it was because of everything that'd been happening to her. Guess I can't blame her really. I'd be pretty on edge if I had people after me too.

_Why are they after her anyway? Sure she can be a bit scary sometimes, but I think all that is show. She's certainly strong. _

She turned over and was now facing me. The glow of the moon beamed on her features and made her even more beautiful than I remember. Delicate strands of her auburn hair hung in her face. I smiled and gently brushed them back behind her ears. Her skin was so soft and warm. I have to admit, it's been a while since I've laid next to a woman. In fact, I never really did. I noticed her body rise and fall slowly as she slept.

_Laying next to her seems to put me at ease. It also makes me realize just how lonely I've been..._

_

* * *

**Yuna's POV**_

The sun peeked through the window and crept into my eyes. I squinted them sleepily, and turned my head in the opposite direction. It was only when I did that, that I realized something was around my waist. I opened my eyes and looked down and noticed it was an arm. I tensed up not wanting to wake them up, and then I felt a warm breath slowly graze my neck. My body went from tensing, to shuttering with excitement.

_Oh my Spira! Tidus must have fallen asleep last night. I guess it's not his fault since he is sleeping after all. Oh this is so embarrassing!_

I guess my shuttering must have woken him up. Because the next thing I know, he groaned and stretched and then went completely stiff. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, he didn't do anything. I was too scared myself to let him know I was awake.

"Yo, Ti!" someone called out loudly.

It scared me and I shot straight up in the bed, turning and blushing as I faced him. Before anything else happened, someone busted in to the room.

"Tidus! You gotta get-" they started and then stopped. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, "...going." he finally finished after a few seconds.

I tried to jump up from the bed at the same time Tidus did. What we didn't know, was that we were both tangled up in the covers. Needless to say, we both face planted the hardwood floor. All that could be heard in the entire room was our painful connection to the ground.

"Well, well, well..." The guy grinned as he stood there watching.

"Shut up, Gippal. It's not what you think." Tidus groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Sure it's not!" Gippal erupted in a laughing fit.

I just stood there watching. I couldn't believe what had happened. Tidus walked over to me and helped me up off the floor. As soon as he did, our eyes met. And I became even more embarrassed and ran to the bathroom.

"Look at what you did now!" Tidus groaned as he struggled to change his clothes.

I listened to them while I held my back against the door.

"What I did? I'm not the one that just busted their ass jumping out of bed after sleeping with a very..._very-"_ Gippal started.

"Don't finish that sentence, Gippal." Tidus interrupted him, "I didn't sleep with her. It was nothing like that."

There was silence for a few minutes as I heard Tidus rummaging around in the room.

"Whatever you say, bro. Look, I'll be in the kitchen waiting with the stuff." Gippal snickered as he shut the door.

I heard Tidus sigh and then slowly walked to the bathroom, "Yuna? Look I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off as I came out of the bathroom and smirked, "Hey, don't worry about it. Let's just get going and forget it ever happened. Ok?"

Tidus nodded.

_I'm not sure I ever will be able to forget it happened..._

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

"Thanks, Gip." I smiled as I accepted the tickets from him.

"No problem, Ti. I owed you one anyway." He smiled.

"Hey, I wasn't counting. What are friends for anyway?" I chuckled.

"So, what's the deal with you and that chick? You taking her on vacation or something?" Gippal asked as he scratched his chin.

"Nah. It's nothing like that. She's helping me out on one of my cases. I'm taking her out of town so she's safe." I told him as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"So what you really mean is, 'I'm acting as her bodyguard and I'm falling for her'?" He poked me while he laughed.

"I told you, girls are a distraction I don't need right now. Besides...she's not really my type." I said to him just as Yuna was entering the room.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her head was lowered and her pose was very sheepish. Regardless, I found it quite cute. Definitely not the same girl I remember rescuing in the alley that night. I had to grab a hold of Gippals bar.

_Did...my knees just go weak?_

"You all set, Yuna?" I asked her, trying to distract myself.

Yuna nodded as she looked my way.

"Yuna? THE Yuna? As in...LADY Yuna? The same Lady Yuna that is a fugitive in Bevelle? THAT Lady Yuna?" Gippal shouted as he choked on his orange juice.

Yuna stopped in her tracks and glared over at Gippal.

"I uh...well...you see...funny story!" I laughed as I walked over to Yuna quickly and put my hand on her back.

"I appreciate what you're doing for Tidus and I." Yuna slowly made her way toward Gippal, "But I'm only asking you this once. Please don't ever call me that again. Yuna is just fine." She sneered.

Gippal just nodded apologetically, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"And," she continued, "If you do anything to hurt my cousin, Rikku, I know where you live."

I think I heard Gippal gulp loudly after hearing Yuna talk about her cousin. I even stifled a snicker as I grabbed her hand. "Come on, Yuna. We really should be going."

Yuna nodded and smiled as we made our way out the door.

_Beautiful or not, Lady Yuna was indeed dangerous._

_

* * *

**Another chapter complete! From here on out, their journey together begins. Will Tidus be able to gain Yuna's trust? Will Yuna cause Tidus to regret helping her? Stay tuned for Chapter 8 :)**  
_


	8. Dream of lies

_**Chapter 8: Dream of lies  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Squaresoft/Square-Enix does. But I do own the story :)****  
**_

_**A/N: Ok, this chapter gives a little more insight to what's going on with Yuna. Don't want to give too much away. So read on :)**_

_**P.S. I also do not own the song featured in this chapter. It's "Lies" by Evanescence off of their album entitled "Origin". (I love Evanescence, and adore Amy Lee!)****  
**_

_**

* * *

Yuna's POV**_

The car ride was very awkward. After what happened this morning...neither of us talked. I stared out the window lost in thought. If I just kept my mind busy, I wouldn't be tempted to look at him.

Outside it was rainy. Gray clouds covered the entire sky. Water drops rolled own my window, blurring my vision of the outside. I could make out people crowding the streets, holding their coats and jackets closed with one hand, and the other gripping their umbrella's tightly to their chests. I stifled an inward giggle.

_I guess not even rain could stop the city that never sleeps._

I heard Tidus shift around in the driver seat and sigh. It kind of made me tense a little and close my eyes.

"You mind if I turn on the radio?"

I just shook my head. I thought it would be nice to have something fill the atmosphere besides our tense silence. The distinct sound of radio air waves filled the car. Static rose to my ears as he flipped through the channels.

_"Thanks for tuning in folks! Todays hot topic is the situation revolving around Bevelle and Lady Yuna! Did I read that right, Jimma?"_

_"That's right Bobba! Bevelle is out to capture the beautiful Lady Yuna! The Maesters have offered a hefty reward for her capture. Officials say Lady Yuna is wanted for serious crimes committed against-"_

I sighed in relief as Tidus quickly turned the channel. A dark cloud shrouded over my soul and I felt a pang of fear rush through me. I jumped as I seen a streak of lighting fill the sky followed by a loud thundering.

"You ok?" Tidus whispered as he noticed me jump.

"Yea, I'm fine." I nodded.

He flicked through a few more channels and then stopped. A familiar song reached my ears. I rush of sadness filled me as I listened to the intro. It was calming and yet...freaky. I continued listening to a female vocalize and before I knew it...I had fallen victim to my dreams.

_**Dream**_

**Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear**

**Sealed with lies through so many tears**

**Lost from within, pursuing the end**

**I fight for the chance to be lied to again**

_"Why are you doing this to me, Grand Maester? My father Braska and I have been upstanding citizen's in Bevelle! You have no right to keep me chained up in here!"_

_"Oh if only you had listened, Lady Yuna, it wouldn't have had to come to this. I had hoped you would have changed your mind."_

_"And you expect your threat to help change my mind? I will not be swayed so easily! My father wouldn't want me to either!"_

**You will never be strong enough**

**You will never be good enough**

**You were never conceived in love**

**You will not rise above**

_"Do not test me, Lady Yuna. For I too, am not so easily swayed. Maybe this will change your tune!"_

_-Guards bring in a bound prisoner, half conscious-_

_"You wouldn't..."_

_"I would. Now, will you reconsider the offer?"_

**They'll never see**

**I'll never be**

**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**

**Burning deep inside of me**

_The man wrestles with the last of his energy, "Yuna, don't..."_

_"If I agree to this, you'll let him go free?"_

_"Of course. You have my word."_

_"Yuna...I'm beginning you. Don't agree to this madness. You know it's not right!"_

_"I'm doing this not for them...but for you. Grand Maester, I accept your kind offer."_

_"Ah that's wonderful news, Lady Yuna! Won't all of Bevelle be delighted? Guards, tell the Praetor Lady Yuna has accepted. Make arrangements for the union immediately."_

_"What will happen to him?"_

_"He's with us. Consider it as insurance. If you follow through, he will be freed."_

_"Yuna! You must stop!"_

_Yuna's head lowers in shame before shedding a tear._

_"I love you."_

**But through my tears breaks a blinding light**

**Birthing a dawn to this endless night**

**Arms outstretched, awaiting me**

**An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**

_"Lady Yuna?"_

_Yuna raises her head slowly and gazes upon the Praetor with pleading eyes._

_"Remember our deal. Follow through with this, and he will be freed."_

_Yuna looks at the man they've taken as their prisoner, letting another tear fall from her face silently and then looks away, closing her eyes._

_"I...do."_

_Wedding bells ring out in the distance, as the Praetor seals the deal with a sly and dark kiss. His dry and cracked lips, and violate her smooth disgusted ones. Yuna's hands ball up into a fist that desperately want to push him away. Suddenly, a gunshot echos through the air, and her breath halts. The Praetor breaks his version of a kiss, and Yuna slowly turns her head, looking at the man that falls to her feet._

_"No..."_

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**

**I have lived and I died for you**

**Abide in me and I vow to you**

**I will never forsake you**

_Everyone snickers and gawks at the sight. Yuna bends down and picks up the man, weeping silently._

_"You promised! You promised me that if I went through with it you'd let him go!"_

_"I promised we'd free him. And I stayed true to my promise. He's been freed from this world forever."_

**They'll never see**

**I'll never be**

**I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger**

**Burning deep inside of me**

_The man beneath her struggled to breathe. She placed a finger to his lips and brought him closer to her heart._

_"I am so sorry, Yuna. I failed you. For that, I deserve to die."_

_"No. Don't say that. You didn't fail me, you did all that you could."_

_He placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it softly._

_"I love you..."_

_Yuna pulled him closer and whispered into his ear._

_"I love you more than you'll ever know. Your death will not be in vain."_

**Rest in me and I'll comfort you**

**I have lived and I died for you**

**Abide in me and I vow to you**

**I will never forsake you**

_With one more kiss to his cheek, Yuna laid him down softly. She took off running and stepped up on the edge of the building._

_"Think about what you're doing, Lady Yuna. Would you let his death be in vain by killing yourself in the process?"_

_"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'll be back for you one day."_

_And with that, she let herself fall. _

_**End Dream**_

"Yuna?"

I jumped from my seat, breathing heavily. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would fly from my chest. My vision was blurred, and that's when I felt a tear glide across my cheek and landed on my shaking leg.

"Yes?" I whispered, realizing I had just had a dream.

_More like a nightmare..._

"You ok?" Tidus asked as he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course." I chuckled nervously. "Must have had a bad dream. It's becoming a habit I guess."

"Well, I tried to wake you. We're...we're here. Think you can make it?"

I nodded.

Tidus opened his door and slid himself out, shutting it behind him. I looked up through the windsheild and noticed we were parked outside of the Airship Travel Agency.

_Where's he taking me?_

A few seconds later, he was opening my door and offered his hand to me. I felt a little unsure I was able to stand on my own, so I figured I'd take him up on the generous offer.

_Or was it because I wanted the comfort of feeling his hand in mine?_

He raised me up gently and pulled me away from the door, shutting it gently behind me with his other hand. I tried to look at anything other than his face, but somehow they found his eyes. The cobalt color in them sort of entranced me, and I held my breath. I think I must have been standing there with my mouth wide open, because he caught me looking at him and he smiled. I guess because he surprised me, I fell back on to the car, still staring into his eyes and felt butterflies in my stomach.

_I could get lost in his eyes. Unless I'm already lost..._

"Whoa girl, watch yourself." He chuckled as he closed the gap between us.

My hands braced behind me on the car door. I was too scared to move as he got closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I guess it was because he was trying to steady me, but then something happened. Everything about his face changed. His smile faded, his fingers glided so softly on my back, and our faces became just inches away from each other.

_Is...he going to kiss me?_

His gaze met mine, and I found myself swimming in them. And somehow, I felt he was doing the same. But I searched some more, and it was almost as if his eyes were asking mine for permission. I thought about pulling away, and I would have, but something...something stopped me. I felt as if we were two magnets, being drawn together by some force that I couldn't explain. Before I knew what happened next, I slowly nodded my head once, and watched in slow motion as he came closer.

My arms found their way from behind me, and I watched as they snaked slowly up his arms. The touch of his skin sent pangs of electricity through me. I shuddered at his warmth against the damp coldness of the wind that rustled through our hair. My hands held a steady pace up his arms and rested on his shoulders. Both of our breathing became shallow, and I looked back up at him. My eyes closed, and I felt his breath graze my face. It smelled so intoxicating. Our lips hadn't actually touched, but I felt their presence. He moved his head slightly, and I felt them barely graze mine. Our foreheads touched, and our noses rested softly together as we relished the energy surging from one into the other. Tilting my head to the side slightly so he could get closer to seal this magical kiss, I tried to control myself. I felt his muscles relax, and he started to make his move.

-Phone rings out-

Feeling a random vibration in my pocket, I jumped suddenly, bumping our heads together.

"Ow!" I winced, placing my hand to my head.

All I heard in response was, "Dammit!" coming from Tidus as he turned around mimicking my actions.

The phone kept ringing and I pulled it out of my pocket as fast as I could and flipped it open to look at the caller i.d.

_Rikku. But wait a minute...why do I feel so disappointed?_

"Yes?" I answered with irritation.

_"Yunie! Where in Spira are you?" _

"Umm, where am I?" I repeated, looking back at Tidus. He quickly waved his hands and shook his head. "I...can't really say."

_"It's ok, I'd rather you not. Look, you REALLY need to get out of here!"_

"Why? What's going on?" I asked in a worried whisper.

_"Bevelle is pissed. They're all over Zanarkand. Not only that...they're questioning everyone. They're on their way to see me now."_

"Oh I am NOT believing this!" I shouted in disbelief.

_"Look, I don't have much time. Just...get the hell out of dodge and I'll call you when I can. I love you and take care of yourself."_

"Take care of yourself, Rik. I love you too." I rushed and tucked my pocket back inside my shorts. "We got to get out of here now." I sighed as I rushed to get my things.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked as he grabbed his stuff as well.

"They're hunting people down and looking for me. Rikku called to warn me."

As we gathered our things, gunshots rang out. A couple of bullets missed us by just inches and buried themselves into Tidus' car.

"Yep. That's our cue. Let's get you out of here." He smiled as he took my hand and we rushed into the agency.

We ducked our heads and made a mad dash for the door. Footsteps echoing right behind us. The place was packed with people. Tidus moved his hand from my wrist, to my hand and laced his fingers with mine, gripping me tightly. Apparently both of us were nervous as I felt that his palm was just as sweaty as mine.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse...people started screaming. The men had followed us in, not bothering to conceal their weapons.

_Awesome. It's going to be so much easier to get through the sea of people with them running around freaking out._

Tidus picked up his speed, shoving people out of the way, trying to part them. I tried to keep up with him, and normally I would have been able to do so. But because people were running, a guy from my right wasn't looking and bumped into me. Being bumped in to isn't so bad, because you can normally recover. But his foot tripped me, and I fell to my knees. Tidus' hand never lost it's grip though. He turned around and helped me up as we continued to run.

I looked back and seen that one of the men had caught up to us when I fell, and he started to shoot frantically, trying to clip me with a bullet. I turned back to face Tidus as we kept running. I guess Tidus hadn't been paying attention and didn't know how close this guy was, and he stopped to look for our line.

"Say goodnight, Lady Yuna!" the guard screamed out as he kept running toward me.

Tidus turned around and noticed what was about to happen and he was about to step in front of me. But before he did, I twisted slightly, and extended my right light connecting it with the guards face head on. The force of the connection knocked him out cold.

"Come on, it's just ahead!" Tidus yelled out with a smirk on his face.

_That's right, Tidus. Boost my confidence._

A line came into view. It had been roped off because it wasn't finished boarding. "Tidus I think we missed it!" I yelled out trying to catch my breath.

He jumped over the rope and extended his arms across it. I stopped at the rope and he placed his hands on my hips to help me over it.

"We can still make it." He replied confidently as he took my hand with his and continued to run.

The airship had started making it's way from underneath the landing bridge as we took off after it. A rope dangled from the platform, and lead to the loading door. I knew what he was planning on doing.

Gunshots kept ringing out at us, but we couldn't look back. If we stopped for a second we'd have no chance at catching up.

Tidus let go of my hand, allowing us to run faster. "Run like hell Yuna. I'm right behind you."

I pushed myself faster as I noticed the edge of the platform coming in to view.

_I've got to time this just right._

Just as my right foot landed on the edge of the platform, I pushed myself into the air and grabbed the rope and quickly pulled myself up on to the airship. Tidus was of course right underneath me. The men continued to fire their guns which oddly seemed to never run out of ammo. Noticing just how good their aim was, I noticed Tidus slipping from him dodging the bullets.

"Grab my hand! I'll cover you!" I yelled out with my hand extended. He latched on with desperation and I looked up at the men. I pulled myself to a standing position, tightening my grip on Tidus' and and hooked my foot on to the railing for balance. I closed my eyes and focused as my right hand extended. Summoning all my strength, I felt an energy building up in the palm of my hand. I shot my eyes open and shot it out at the men, hitting them with expert precision and watched them fall to the ground.

Feeling much weaker, I held on long enough to help him crawl up the last portion of the rope and on to the deck. Once I knew that he was safe, I sighed.

"We made it..." I whispered, before getting dizzy and landing into his chest as my vision went black.

* * *

**_Another chapter down! I'm loving the action in this one. Gotta love chicks who kick ass! I would really love some reviews :)_**


	9. Falling present, Abandoning the Past

**_Falling in the Present, Abandoning the Past_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I do own teh story!_**

**_A/N: Not really much to say about this chapter. But it gives a little more depth to what each character is feeling during the airship ride.  
_**

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I laid her on the bed in our room. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy carrying a limp woman in my arms and asking where the cabins were. Can't say that I blame them, but once I showed them my badge, it was all good.

I gently tucked her under the covers and stared at her some more. My mind was racing from all of the events from today.

_I fell asleep in the same bed with her, and I had definitely scared her. But...she asked me to stay with her. Which shocked me. Guess it's just a woman thing. While she was sleeping in the car...I watched her face as she was dreaming. It obviously wasn't a good one._

I sighed and started placing our stuff in a corner off to the side. Figuring I needed a shower, I started rummaging through my over night bag.

_Did that happen outside the agency? Did I seriously try to kiss her? Did she try to kiss me back? I've never felt that way with another woman. When we touched...something happened. Nah...that couldn't be true. This is Lady Yuna you're talking about, Tidus! _

I chuckled softly at the thought of her trying to kiss me back. Once I got into the bathroom, I folded my stuff neatly over the secondary towel rack and started up the water. Peeling the lairs of my soaked clothes off as the steam got thicker in the tiny room. I gave myself a look over in the mirror and smirked.

_Oh my Yevon, Tidus. You look like a love sick boy. Look at that giddy smirk on your face! This is a case. You only have Lady Yuna so you can find out what's going on. This isn't a romantic get away!_

I hung my head and sighed at the reality of it all. This was just business. It was time I started acting professional about it. No more giddy, mushy, romantic displays. From here on out...it was strictly a 'get in, do your job, get out' mentality.

I made my way over to the shower and pulled the curtain back, and stepped in. The moment the water hit my skin, I groaned.

_Nothing like a hot shower to loosen up tense muscles..._

Placing my hands on the wall, I hung my head low and let the water rush over every inch of me. Every part of me ached from our last encounter. I think...that's when it hit me.

_They know who I am too._

I winced and banged my hand forcefully against the wall. "I can expect a call from Auron soon then." I sarcastically groaned.

I quickly finished up with that in mind. If I didn't answer my phone by the second ring I was in deep shit. Well, let me rephrase that. I will be in even MORE shit than I already am.

I shut off the water, and grabbed the towel from the rack and wiped my face and quickly ran it through my shaggy hair. I never was one for taking forever to dry myself off. As I started to wipe off my arms...and looked down. All I could feel...was Yuna's touch. I remember her running her soft hands up them. And it was like I'd never told myself to get a grip. The giddiness returned, and I felt all gooey inside.

_Something definitely happened in that parking lot. I can feel it._

A smile flashed over my face, and I chuckled as I wrapped the towel around my waist. Totally forgetting I had brought my clothes in with me, I might add. I opened the door slowly and tried to be quiet, hoping I didn't wake Yuna. She was having it rough and I wanted her to rest.

_Good. She's still sleeping. _

I walked over to our bags, and looked for some of my toiletries. I couldn't remember which bag I had put them in, so I decided to move my over night bag. I guess when I did that, I caused Yuna's holster to tip over, and her contents in the pouch that was attached to it, spilled out on to the floor.

_You're such a klutz, Tidus. Yevon can't you do anything right these days?_

I quickly picked everything up and shoved them back in. As I did, I stumbled across a sphere. I put everything back into the pouch...except that. Looking back at the bed, Yuna was still sleeping away, and I turned my attention back toward the sphere, picking it up in my hand.

I eyed it carefully, turning it over in my hand and examining it further. You ever watch those cartoons? You know, the ones where you see someone about to do something and a little angel pops on to their shoulder, and a devil appears on the other? It was just like that. I fought with myself for an unknown amount of time over it.

_I really shouldn't mess with it. It doesn't belong to me. Then again...what if it has something important on it? Relevant to the case? But she'd be pretty pissed if she found out. Then again, if it does pertain to the case...it could save her._

I sighed quietly and stood up. I had decided to watch it. Looking over at Yuna once more to make sure she was sleeping, I slipped back into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, placing the sphere on the sink.

_Well...here goes nothing._

_

* * *

**Yuna's POV**_

The vibration of the airship and the hum echoed through my aching body. My eyes fluttered sleepily, and I half expected the sun to blind them. But to my surprise, it was quite dark.

_Did I sleep through most of the day? Or is it really early in the morning?_

I wasn't exactly thrown off by my surroundings. I was well aware of what had happened earlier. Sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed I was in a cabin. Pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them, I just looked around. It was quite small and cramped. But that was to be expected. Then my attentions turned to the corner of the room.

_He can't be that comfortable..._

I noticed Tidus huddled in between two chairs with a tiny blanket thrown on top of him. I thought for sure he'd broken his neck the way it just laid there. Either that...or it was going to be very painful when he woke up.

_Oh well. I'll wake him up after I've had a shower._

I rummaged around with my bags and grabbed my clothes, stepping into the bathroom. Tidus must haven't been sleeping long. There was evidence all over the bathroom of his being there.

_Men..._

I twisted the taps to the shower and closed the curtain allowing the water to heat up. Laying my clothes on the towel rack, I removed the current articles of clothing from my sore body. Looking up in the mirror, I studied my reflection. Suddenly...I became disgusted. My hair still adorned the style I kept it in when I was in Bevelle. It was a bobbed style cut that curled in toward my face and rested at my shoulders. It kind of rounded off my face, giving it a very innocent look. I really just wanted to shatter the glass. Then, I thought of something.

_I obviously can't do anything about my eyes. But maybe..._

Nodding once, I reached over and cut off the running water and pulled the complimentary robe over my shoulders. Stepping out of the room, I rummaged through the cabinets and drawers. After a few minutes and a few harsh words, I found what I was looking for. I quickly stepped back into the bathroom, and looked back into the the robe and replacing it on the back of the door, I grabbed the brush on the sink and began quickly running it through my hair. Once I was satisfied it was tangle free, I placed it back on to the sink, and grabbed the scissors.

_It's about time I leave you in the past where you belong._

Grabbing a piece of hair and sighing, I snipped. And I just...kept snipping away. I swear there for a minute, I thought I might have lost it. Hair fluttered down silently at my feet, making little piles. It must have taken me at least twenty minutes or so, but I picked up the brush again and yanked it through my hair. Once I finished, I gave myself another once over.

_Hey, not too bad. It's going to take some getting used to though..._

Honestly, it was rather short. It reminded me of Tidus' hair, actually. A shaggy mocha hair do now adorned my head. In fact, it looked a lot like Tidus'. Especially in the back. It was layered and the tips seemed to flip out flirtatiously. I knew my eyes would give me away, but that's only if you looked at me from the front and actually stared. From behind, I didn't even recognize myself.

I stared at the floor and looked at the mess I had made. I looked under the sink and pulled out a hand broom with a miniture dust pan and cleaned up. Once I had done that, I twisted the taps again, and slipped into the shower, washing the remainder of stray hair off me and cleaning myself up.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

-Phone rings-

I jumped up abruptly when I felt a vibration in my pants pocket. Once I realized what it was, I groaned.

_Auron..._

"H-hello?"

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do!" Auron shouted on the other end.

"Look...it's not what you think. Let me expl-"

"Frankly, Tidus, I could care less! You are about the stupidest son of a bi-"

"Auron, please just hear me out..."

"You have thirty seconds."

"You said you wanted to get to the bottom of this, right?"

"Fifteen seconds..."

"Auron, all I'm trying to do is find out what's going on."

"Ten seconds..."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I shouted annoyed that he was acting so childishly.

"I want you to screw your fucking head on straight! Do you have _any _idea how much shit we're in now because of your little romantic charade?"

"It's not a roman-"

"I don't want to hear it! You may have very well cost us both of our jobs! You were supposed to apprehend her and bring her straight here! I'm still deciding on which piece to shoot you first! The head on your shoulders, or the one you are _clearly_ thinking with right now!"

"Back the fuck off! You assigned me to this case! Yevon dammit, Auron! There's more to it than you know and I'm not putting her head on the chopping block!"

It fell very silent. I don't know what came over me. Was it the fact that Auron was accusing me of blowing a case because he thought I wanted to become involved with Lady Yuna? Or was it because I couldn't bring myself to throw her to the wolves? I would have loved to believe the latter...

"Look, Auron, trust me. You're the one that assigned me this case. You know I'm good at what I do. I'm asking you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Tidus. I just hope you know what you're doing. For both of our sakes..."

All I could do was nod and thank him before he hung up on me. Well..at least Auron was out of the way. I sighed and slumped back down in the chair, wanting nothing more than to lay back down and sleep the entire ride.

I looked over at the bed, only to see that Yuna wasn't in it anymore. I turned to glance at the bathroom and noticed the light on from underneath the door. Then I heard the familiar sound of water running.

_She's taking a shower. _

I looked back at the bed, then back to the bathroom, and finally back to the bed. A smile crossed my face and I got up slowly and walked over. Looking down at the disturbed covers, I placed my hand on them and oddly enough, they were still warm. I hung my head, and gingerly climbed on to the bed, and slipped the covers over me. Instantly, I could smell her.

_Yevon that is so pathetic! You sound like a pervert, Tidus!_

I turned on my side and looked at the door, hoping she would come out. I don't know what was wrong with me, but somewhere between my thinking and hoping, I drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

**_Chapter complete! Is Tidus falling for the Lady Yuna? Did he watch the sphere? What will Yuna's next move be? What is she feeling about Tidus? Guess you'll have to find out soon :)_**


	10. Because the night

**_Because the night_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story. :)  
_**

**_A/N: Another chapter. Not much to say about this one really._**

**_P.S. _**The title of this chapter, as well as the lyrics don't belong to me. I was listening to Cascada's version of "Because the Night" when I was writing the chapter, and I thought it fit.**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

I gave myself another glance over as I stepped out of the shower. It was weird how quickly I was adjusting to my new hair-do. And of course, I just shrugged and pulled the robe back over me before stepping back out of the bathroom.

The only thing I saw was Tidus laying in the bed. I couldn't help but to smile. He looked so much more comfortable than he did contorting his body between those two chairs. I walked over to the bed and knelt down, just staring at him. A few strands of his hair hung close to his eye lids, and before I knew what I was doing, I lifted my hand and pushed them back softly. His skin was so soft, and his face was flawless. And to my amazement, his hair was just as soft.

_Who'd have thought? A man with hair as soft as mine. _

When my fingertips touched his skin, I felt the familiar energy I had in the parking lot. All I knew at that moment, was that I wanted to feel close to him. When I think back...I really wish Rikku hadn't called me when she did. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. Something was drawing us together, and it felt wrong to go against it.

My hand wandered to his, and I caressed it. His warmth seemed to radiate into my hands. It was only then I noticed that he wasn't wearing a glove like he normally did. His bare hand just laid there...seeming to tempt me. Almost...calling to me. I was so entranced by his manly features. So much so...that I jumped when his hand met mine, grasping it gently.

I looked up and seen a pair of ocean eyes staring back into mine. And again, I found myself swimming in them. At first there was silence. Then it seemed to be filled with our shallow breathing. I felt my heart start to thump against my chest, and oddly enough a song seemed to drift in our room. I started to look around, wandering where the sounds were coming from, but suddenly a tug snapped me out of my thoughts.

_**Take me now baby here as I am**_

_**Pull me close, try and understand**_

_**Desire is hunger is the fire I breathe**_

_**Love is a banquet on which we feed**_

Tidus clumsily pulled me half way on the bed, bringing my face closer to his. Staring into each others eyes as our breaths increased. Our noses lightly touched, and I felt his lips graze mine. I felt myself puddle, and I suddenly got light headed. Again, his eyes seemed to beg for permission, and I had no choice but to give in. Tidus hesitantly grazed my lips again for a second, and then they seemed to find mine. A slight moan escaped my lips as the energy surged from him to me.

_**Come on now, try and understand**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your hands**_

_**Take my hand, come undercover, **_

_**They can't hurt you now**_

_**Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now**_

What was just an innocent kiss, instantly became a more longing one. Tidus cupped his hands on the side of my face, and I brought the rest of my body on to the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me right up to him.

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

My hands found their way to his neck. I slipped my fingers into his hair and moaned some more as he slid his hand down to my thigh and brought my left leg up on to his hip. Once he gently rested it there, he slid closer and I could feel him pressing up against me. Feeling an overwhelming rush of pleasure ripple through me, I tossed my head back and groaned softly. Seeing my exposed neck before him, he tenderly pulled his lips to it and kissed endlessly.

_**Have I doubt when I'm alone**_

_**Love is a ring, a telephone**_

_**Love is an angel, disguised as lust**_

_**Here in our bed until the morning comes**_

Tidus' hands found their way back to my thigh on his hip, and he slowly caressed it. My face seemed to find his neck as he had found mine. Our kisses were becoming more lustful, as well as our moans. It was as if we needed this. Needing each other. He rolled me underneath him, and found his way back to my lips, nudging slightly. Wanting it as much as he did, I slowly opened my mouth, giving him access. He slipped his tongue in and quickly found mine. As soon as they touched, it was all over. He reached down eagerly and found the tie to the robe.

_**Come on now, try and understand**_

_**The way I feel under your command**_

_**Take my hand as the sun descends  
**_

_**They can't touch you now, can't touch you now**_

_**Can't touch you now**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to lust**_

_**Because the night belongs to lovers**_

_**Because the night belongs to us**_

I let my hands wander to the hem of his shirt, and pulled on it greedily. I felt him grin as he continued to kiss me, refusing to break the kiss. He raised up slightly, allowing me to pull it up to his neck. In one swift movement, he broke away from our passionate kiss only allowing enough time to remove his shirt before devouring my lips again. My hands didn't waste any time caressing his muscular chest, sending waves of pleasure inside me. His hips pressed in between my legs, and I felt just how eager he was as his hands drifted back down to my waist, fumbling with the knot. He untied it, and parted the robe slightly. I was quite naked, but he didn't uncover me completely. His hand gently ran down the full length of my body. I couldn't do anything but shiver at his touch. It was electric. And then, his hand came to my thigh and he lazily drug it to the inside.

_**With love we sleep**_

_**With doubt the vicious cycle**_

_**Turns and burns**_

_**Without you I cannot live**_

_**Forgive, the yearning and burning**_

_**I believe it's time, too real to feel**_

_**So touch me now, touch me now**_

_**Touch me now**_

"Tidus..." I whispered in between my urgent moans

"Are you sure you want this, Yuna?" Tidus whispered hoarsely, staring into my eyes.

I slid my hand down to meet his, and drug it further to the inside, and upward a little. His fingers grazed me and my eyes closed slowly.

"I want this." Was all I could manage to say.

"We don't have to. I'm more than ok to just lay-"

I brought my finger to his lips to stop him. "I want to live in this moment. Something is telling me not to fight this. And...I don't want to. I want you, Tidus."

Without saying another word, he resumed his deep kisses and letting his hands explore me. And I knew...he felt what I was feeling.

_**Because tonight there are two lovers**_

_**If we believe in the night we trust**_

_**Because tonight there are two lovers...**_

_**

* * *

****Tidus' POV**_

_"Attention passengers! We're about a half hour away from landing in Besaid. Please make the appropriate precautions with your luggage. Thank you for choosing Zanarkand Airways. Have a safe trip!"_

As much as I didn't want to wake up from such a peaceful sleep, the stewardess forced me to with the announcement. I stared at the ceiling for the longest time, lost in thought. It wasn't until I heard rummaging around in the bathroom before I snapped out of it and turned my head.

Yuna was finishing up with her hair and gathering the rest of her stuff from the sink, packing it up in a little bag. She caught me looking at her and quickly turned away, continuing to jam things into the bag.

"We're out of the airship bath stuff, so I left mine out so you could shower if you wanted to." she spoke and briskly walked out of the bathroom to place the bag into her over night bag.

I nodded and moved to the side of my bed and got my shirt from the chair near by. My eyes seemed to fixate on the floor. I have no idea why. The atmosphere seemed very...tense.

"Look...Yuna," I whispered as I stood and walked to the bathroom, "things got kinda-"

"It's nothing."

"Um, I just wanted to uh..." I stuttered

"You didn't, I didn't, we didn't. It was what it is. Nothing. Get up, get over it, and finish your job." She replied emotionless, "I'll be waiting near the exit." and she walked out the door, leaving me standing there.

I sighed and hung my head low, and pushed myself to the bathroom to take a shower. As I washed myself up, I couldn't help but to think about what went wrong last night.

_Something was there. We both needed each both felt it, yet she seemed to get spooked. Did I do something wrong? Yevon, Tidus...this is Lady Yuna we're talking about. Maybe it was her first time? No...it couldn't have been. She was just as into it as I was. That is...right up until we were about to, then she...hesitated. I just couldn't keep going. _

All I could do, was bang my fist into the tile of the shower. I had to stop thinking about it. This is a job.

_It's just a job! Yuna was right. Get up, get over it, and finish my job._

I walked to the exit just in time to see us fully land. I hoped Yuna would be ok with Besaid. Gippal had said it was the flight leaving the soonest. It's not like we could have been picky about it. Speaking of Yuna, I didn't see her.

I looked around at the people exiting, and I thought for a second it was going to be impossible to find her amongst them all.

_Why didn't I just come with her? What if someone could have kidnapped her while she was waiting?  
_

"Come on. I need to stop off somewhere." Yuna mumbled from beside me.

_How did I miss her? How could anybody miss her?_

"Where were you?" I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"Right beside you. Actually, the whole time."

"Oh...forgive me, but I didn't recognize you." I whispered sheepishly.

Yuna scoffed, "Gee, you sure know how to make someone you almost slept with special don't you?"

"No it's not even that. You seem...different?"

"I chopped my hair off last night." she retorted as she walked past me and continued toward the tiny village off set from the rest of the bustling town. The direct opposite of everyone else.

As she walked off, I noticed her hair. It looked kinda nice considering she cut it herself on a shaky airship in a tiny bathroom like that.

"I like it."

Yuna just sighed and kept walking.

"What was that for?"

She didn't respond. She just kept walking toward the village.

"Yuna, dammit would you stop for a second!" I raised my voice a little, trying not to sound too pissed off by her cold shoulder attempt.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me, "Look...I'm sorry about-"

"Yuna!" someone called out from the distance. It sounded like a woman.

Yuna quickly jerked her arm out from my grasp and dropped the luggage, running to the woman. She looked to be a few years older than Yuna. She wore a long black dress adorned with leather belts. Her hair was braided and pulled into a long pony tail that seemed to never end, and her eyes were an odd red color. The two of them embraced tightly, smiling.

"Mmm it's good to see you, Lulu!" Yuna laughed as she let go of the woman.

"You too! It's been forever, eh? Oh, you cut your hair?" Lulu asked as she ran her hands through it.

"Yeah. Figured I needed a change." Yuna shrugged and then turned around to see me standing there, confused.

Lulu also looked over at me and then walked toward me, "And who might this be?"

"Oh, I apologize. This is Tidus. Tidus, this is Lulu."

Lulu extended her hand, and I met it with a soft handshake. "Nice to meet you, Tidus." she smiled.

"You too." I nodded.

We all just stood there in silence, I guess not knowing what else to say. It was kind of awkward.

"So, Lulu, does the lodge have any openings? I need a place to stay for a few days."

"You can stay with us if you like, Yuna. You and your friend are more than welcome!" Lulu smiled.

"Well...uh, maybe we should-"

"Well look who the blitzball kicked in!" a mans voice seemed to boom over Yuna's meek tone.

Yuna excitedly turned around in the direction it was coming from and took a running leap into his arms. He seemed much taller than Yuna. The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. It was bright red and was done up in a weird..._weird_ way. It looked like a huge cow lick that seemed to defy gravity. Not that I should talk. My hair pretty much does too. He was wearing what looked like a pair of bright yellow suspenders with no shirt on underneath. He was very built and tan. Much tanner than Lulu, who seemed pale next to his complexion. He had scruffy stubble on his face, and he carried a very..._very_ deep Besaidian accent.

Yuna wrapped her arms around his waist, and he placed his arm around Yuna's shoulders and approached me and Lulu.

"Who's this? You gonna introduce us, ya?" he laughed.

"Of course. Wakka, this is Tidus. Tidus, this is Wakka." Yuna laughed and playfully shoved Wakka in the shoulder as we shook hands.

"Ok, Yuna, come on we need to catch up. Wakka, would you show Tidus to our hut and help him carry the luggage?" Lulu spoke up, yanking Yuna off in another direction.

"Sure, Lu. Come on brudda. It's right over there." Wakka replied. To be honest, I don't even think Lulu had given him an option.

I just nodded and followed him into the hut.

It was a very meek little village. Consisting of six huts. Three to the right, three to the left. In the center was a stone circle that had some burnt wood littering the ground. Kind of looked like their version and a "Town Square" or in this case, a "Town Circle". Off in the distance where Lulu had taken Yuna, there was a temple. A very nice looking temple. We stepped into Wakka and Lulu's hut.

"So uh, Tidus. Are...you and Yuna...you know...together?" Wakka mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, together? Nah, we're just friends." I smiled and I think I might have blushed a little.

"Ok well...we've only got one extra room." He whispered as he opened the door, "Do you mind sharing?"

"Uh...well..." I started

"It's ok if you don't want to. The couch isn't all that luxurious, but it has a pull out bed. This used to be Yuna's room. We figured we'd leave it the way she left it in case she ever needed a place to crash, ya?"

"Let's just play it by ear. I'll talk it over with Yuna, but I don't mind taking the couch. And thanks by the way, sorry to put you out like this." I smiled.

"No problem. Yuna knows she's welcome anytime. And friend of hers, is a friend of ours, ya?" he laughed.

"Yeah, sure." I chuckled.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"So?" Lulu asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"So...?" I chuckled as we entered the temple.

"Come on, Yuna. How long have I known you?"

"All my life?"

"Exactly. Have you finally decided to be normal?" Lulu giggled as I paced back and forth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turned to face her with a quizzical expression on my face.

Lulu placed a hand to her forehead and shook her head slowly, "Are you together?"

"No!" I protested in the most serious manner I could muster, but I knew my blush would give away that something was going on.

I knew that look Lulu gave me. She didn't believe me. Not for one second. But much to my surprise, she let it go.

"I heard what happened in Bevelle. Why?"

"It's something I have to do. You expected me to go through with it after what they'd done?"

"Yuna, you really need to think this over."

"Ugh!" I shouted stubbornly, "I can't take it back now! Even if I wanted to, _which_ I don't!"

"It's not going to bring him back, Yuna." Lulu frowned as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

There was silence then. I looked at Lulu, and she looked at me. I didn't know what to say or do, but I felt tears start to rise.

"I know. But I also can't let them-"

"What are you girls up to?" Wakka interrupted. I couldn't have been more thankful.

_I can't lose it. I can't cry. Not now, not ever. _

I blinked my tears away quickly and took a shallow breath, turning to see Wakka and Tidus in the doorway.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Wakka nudged Tidus, "Girl talk." he whispered.

Tidus chuckled slightly, and gave me the oddest look.

"Lu, dinner is ready. You guys ready to eat?"

I nodded along with Lulu and the guys smiled.

"We're right behind you, Wakka." Lulu said as she grabbed my arm as the guys started back to the hut.

"Yuna..." Lulu sighed, "I'm sorry. I know what I said was a little harsh, and I have your reasons for doing what you're doing, but I can't stomach losing you."

"I know, Lulu." I forced a smile, "Look, Tidus is a cop from Zanarkand." I finally admitted as I bit my lip trying to judge her reaction.

"What's he doing with you, then?"

"He's...trying to help me. I think." I said in a low tone.

"Are you letting him?" Lulu looked me dead in the eye.

"I..."

"Yuna, let him help you. Don't push him away like you did everybody else."

_Why do your best friends always know how to read your expressions?_

I simply decided to nod, and we started back toward the hut with the guys.

* * *

"That was a really awesome dinner, Wakka!" I chuckled as I pushed my plate aside, "Where did you learn how to cook like that?"

Lulu chuckled as Wakka began to protest.

"You don't look like the cooking type, Wakka. That's all." Tidus joked around.

"I can cook, ya! You've been gone for what...six or seven years?"

I giggled softly, "Seven."

"Yeah, a lot has changed since you left for Bevelle. You didn't even come to the wedding!"

"I'm sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's not like you could help what happened, ya?" Wakka mumbled softly and Lulu nudged him rather harshly in the side and he jumped.

My smile faded. I knew what he meant, but it was something I would have rather forgotten.

"Yuna...I'm-" Wakka started apologizing.

I shook my head from side to side and forced another smile to my face, "It's ok, Wakka. Look I'm gonna go for a walk. It's been awhile and everything so..."

"Go ahead." Lulu smiled softly at me.

At least she understood me. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I just wanted to leave and hide away from them. I stepped out of the hut and felt the sun kiss my skin as I inhaled deeply. I knew exactly where I needed to go.


	11. Just to see you smile

_**Just to see you smile**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story!**_

_**A/N: I'm going to be changing this up a bit. Instead of alternating the POV's for each character like I've been doing, I'm going to start writing some chapters that have only one POV. And/or multiple POV's per chapter. It kinda has to turn out that way in the end though. So enjoy!  
**_

_**

* * *

****Tidus' POV**_

It had been awhile since Yuna had left Lulu and Wakka's hut. The sun had slowly made it's way out of the sky, and the moon took it's place. I lit the lantern beside the bed, and laid down, realizing I hadn't given much thought to where we would go next. All I knew is that I wanted to take Yuna far away from Bevelle. Far away from harm.

I knew we couldn't stay here forever. I had a job to get back to. As for Yuna, I didn't know. It wasn't until then, that I realize I didn't know anything about her. But how could I have? She locked herself away under this rough exterior, which seemed to almost melt away as soon as we landed in Besaid. Of course I knew, Lulu and Wakka were tied to her in some way.

I heard a muffled conversation coming from the next room. Of course my curiosity would get the best of me.

"Should I go look for her, Lu? It's been awhile..." Wakka asked.

"It's been roughly two hours. And after what you said, she needed to clear her head. Clearly she's still not over what happened." Lulu replied and I could pick up a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't mean to. I really feel like a goof."

"I know that, and I'm sure Yuna does too. Judging by what she told me in the temple today, she still hasn't told Tidus."

"You think they're more than friends?"

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Lulu replied.

"I think they're friends, but I could tell there was something else. I don't like her being alone either, but if anyone should go after her, it should be Tidus."

"Eh?" Wakka mumbled.

"He looks...familiar. I can't place him, but I feel they have a connection more than they think, or will admit. Well...maybe not Tidus, but Yuna is definitely pushing him away for some reason."

I couldn't take much more of this. There _was_ something Yuna wasn't telling me. And I was determined to find out tonight if it killed me.

"You can stop eavesdropping on our conversation now!" Lulu laughed from the other room.

I nearly fell off the edge of my bed. I slowly walked into the next room, Wakka and Lulu just smiling.

"S-sorry..." I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's ok. These walls are thin." Lulu chuckled as she finished up the dishes.

"So...uh..." I stuttered.

"She's down on the north beach. It's always been her favorite place." Lulu replied.

"How do you do that, Lu!"

"It's a gift."

I exited the hut, leaving them to their friendly spat. The night breeze swayed among the palm trees and rustled all the foliage on the small island. It was quite beautiful and peaceful. I tucked my hands absent-mindedly into my pockets and kicked a few rocks on the dirt path that led to the beach.

I can recall bits and pieces of memories of living here, but not much. Not since the accident. Oddly enough, this trail seemed extremely familiar. Like I'd traveled it a million times. My feet seemed to just carry me. I thought back to what Lulu said just a few moments ago.

_"She's down on the north beach. It's always been her favorite place."_

Why do I feel like I know the place Lulu was talking about? Obviously since my feet were sure of themselves, I've been here before, but it seems almost like de ja vu. I tried to remember, reaching far into my memories to place it, but I heard a soft sob that seemed to pierce the gentle breeze.

There on the beach, sat Yuna. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest, with her forehead pressed firmly against her knees as she rocked back and forth, crying. She brought her head up slowly and stared off into the distance, as the waves crashed against the shore.

_Lady Yuna...crying?_

Suddenly the atmosphere didn't seem so gentle. It was replaced with...sadness. I looked around the beach, slowly advancing toward Yuna. This place seems so familiar, but I can't seem to place it. The moon seemed to light up every inch of the beach. The pale white coloration seemed to sparkle off of the ocean, and the stars twinkled slowly. Almost as if they reflected the sadness. It was breath taking and yet...eerie.

I looked back at Yuna, and I could see her a little bit better than before. Tears rolled off her cheeks slowly. One by one, they fell to her knees. I couldn't see the color in her eyes, but they seemed dim.

"Yuna?"

She whipped her head around in my direction, and the breeze caught her hair, tossing it around. She looked surprised, and it almost seemed like she held her breath. I just kept staring into her eyes for some reason. There was so much I didn't know about her, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. She slowly turned her head back out to the sea and remained quiet. Her sobs seemed to cease, but the tears silently kept falling.I approached her some more, and sat down beside her in the sand, gazing out into the night.

"How did you know I was here?" she whispered choking back the sobs I knew where caught in her throat.

"Lulu said you'd be here. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I hope...you don't mind."

Yuna nodded slowly, never looking at me. She continued to stare off into the distance.

_If there ever was a time to tell her, Tidus, it'd be now._

"Yuna, I..."

"Watched my sphere. I know." she interrupted.

My eyes darted over toward her, and my heart began to race. To my amazement, she didn't seem to care. If she did, she was too caught up in her thoughts to be upset with me.

"I'm sorry."

"I suppose you'd like an explanation since it doesn't fully explain why I did what I did. Or why I'm going to..." she trailed off.

Silence seemed to settle between us. A very unsettling silence I wish I could take away.

"You don't have to."

_More silence. Yevon I wish I could get inside her head..._

"I used to come play out here all the time as a kid, you know?" she exhaled and smiled.

_At least she's smiling..._

"I had a friend. We grew up together here, playing every single day. Wakka and Lulu would tag along sometimes, but they were busy with studying and playing blitzball considering they were a few years older than us. But my friend and I? We'd come here every day and spend it on the beach and the forest." Yuna mused.

_Should I tell her I used to live here? Nah, I don't even remember much if any. It's probably just a case of de ja vu._

"My mother died when I was young. I don't even remember her really. But I lived here with my father. He and my friends' father were the best of friends. So I used to see a lot of him. We were the best of friends. But one day, my friend told me he had to move far away. I remember becoming very sad, and I cried. But my friend...he just held me. He promised we'd see each other again someday. The day he and his father left, I remember walking them to the dock with my father. It was truly a sad day, for all four of us." Yuna continued musing.

Her expression seemed to change, like she was choking back tears again.

"I was seven then. I came here everyday after he left me, hoping that I'd see him running from the docks to come play with me, but he never came. My father spoke with his father every now and again, but then the letters stopped. I'll never forget that day..." she trailed off, letting a tear glide from her mismatched eyes, "It was raining. Something that rarely happens around here. My father came into my room, and told me my friend and his father had died. He never explained what happened, but I remember the look in his eyes. I took off out here, and sat where I'm sitting right now. The rain fell, but I continued to sit here until my father, Wakka and Lulu found me. They carried me back to my hut."

"That must have been tough, Yuna." I whispered, feeling very saddened for her.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "Shortly after, my father had told me he had been offered a job in Bevelle. I protested, refusing to leave the island. In my head, I couldn't come to terms with my friends death, and I convinced myself that he'd come back to me one day, and when he did, I'd be waiting. My father finally gave in after Wakka and Lulu offered to take me in, and he allowed me to stay. He said he'd send for me after he was settled in, and that I had to come live in Bevelle with him. And I agreed. Still...every day I came up here."

"Three years passed, and when I was ten, I had learned to cope with my loss. I swore I'd never forget him, and I never have. But I knew I couldn't stay in Besaid and wait for the rest of my life. He was gone. He was never coming back. So when I finally received the letter from my father, I accepted, and moved to Bevelle."

Yuna had stopped at that last sentence. Her words seemed to grow colder, and more distant. Much like the Yuna I had met in the alley way that night in Zanarkand.

"Yuna, we can stop if-"

"No. You need to know the truth." she interrupted in an annoyed tone.

All I could do was nod, but I was taken back at how blunt she'd become. The summer breeze seemed to shift from warm, to cold and I shivered a bit.

Yuna inhaled sharply, as if she was trying to find the words, and then finally let out a loud sigh, "I'd be lying if I said I was never happy living in Bevelle. My father was on his way to becoming a Maester, and I couldn't have been more proud of him. I would spend my days in the temples with the nuns and priests, learning the teachings of Yevon, and the nights, accompanying my father to many meetings. Before I knew it, I myself, had become somewhat of an asset to Bevelle. I would attend meetings of my own, go on trips all over Spira and meet new people. But more importantly, my job was to establish peace among those who tried to defy Yevon."

Yuna stood up slowly, and walked closer to the surf, letting the water wash over her feet. I continued to sit and listen.

"A year ago, I was given a task. The Al Bhed had been uprising, and planned to over throw Yevon. During one of our meetings, I had offered to go speak to the leader myself. Alone. I wanted to establish a truce among the two. After some convincing, I got them all to agree to let me go. My father had been against it in the beginning, as I was risking my life. But I reminded him that I myself, was half Al Bhed. You see...my mother was Al Bhed. My uncle, was the leader of the Al Bhed, although I had never met him. Or at least I don't remember, so I figured it'd be ok."

"So that explains your eyes." I smiled thinking about them.

Yuna just nodded slowly, "The day before I was to leave, the head Maester requested an audience with me. Which..."

"Was what I saw on the sphere."

Yuna sighed, "The Maester wanted me to marry the Praetor, claiming it would bring peace through out Spira, because I was so liked among the people..." she trailed off and hung her head.

"You refused...and he locked you up like a prisoner."

"That's not all he did." Yuna replied, choking back tears, "He locked me away like a common criminal. The guards...treated me as if I had committed treason against Yevon. And in doing so, they..." a tear slid down her cheek and she shuddered.

I felt my body tense. I knew what was coming next, but I wished I had been completely wrong.

"They decided to punish me in a way they saw fit. I was no longer a follower of Yevon to them. I was nothing more than a filthy half breed. Al Bhed blood running through my veins. So, they decided to, 'show me the error of my ways' as they put it. And for two days, each post would take their turn." Yuna clenched her fists, her gaze among the ground, and she shook violently.

"I wouldn't let them break me. They never seen me cry. I refused. On the second day after I was completely bruised and left for dead, the Maester came to visit me. He was there to offer me another chance." Yuna stopped and turned slowly to face me, "Do you...remember the day we left Zanarkand?"

I looked at her blankly. I didn't quite understand her question, but I figured there was a reason behind it. So I simply nodded to signal that I did.

"On the way to the airship agency, I had a dream. A dream of my final moments in Bevelle. The Maester offered my freedom from the cell, in exchange for my marriage to the Praetor. I started to refuse again...but...they brought another prisoner into the cell with me. The prisoner...was my father. The Maester offered a deal, if I married the Praetor, he'd free my father. My father pleaded with me, begged me even, to not accept the deal. But I couldn't..." Yuna let out a desperate sob, still refusing to cry.

"I agreed to marry the Praetor, in exchange for my father's freedom. On the day of the wedding, they held my father there, right below the alter. When it came time for me to say those two words, I hesitated. I was quickly reminded of my options, and I did. I married the Praetor. When the Maester nodded for the Praetor to kiss me, I cringed. But no sooner than the kiss had started, I heard a gun shot. I looked over just as my father fell to my feet, and...I held him in my arms...as the last of his life...slipped away from me." Yuna couldn't hold back anymore, and she fell to her knees, sobbing profusely, "I killed my father, Tidus! They killed him! I was betrayed, and I failed my father!"

I got up slowly, and made my way over to Yuna. I had to do something, I felt for her. I wanted to just take everything, all her pain, away. I knelt down beside her, and pulled her into my arms and placed her head on my chest as she continued to weep. A few minutes passed, but she tensed suddenly.

"You know..." she whispered through sniffles, "I remember this embrace. Like a familiar comfort. It's like a distant...memory I can't place."

"I'm so sorry, Yuna." I whispered as I stroked her hair.

She looked up at me. Her blue and green eyes glistened with tears as the moons light danced in them. Though she was pained, I noticed something else.

_She...looks peaceful. As if I had just washed all her troubles away with one embrace._

I couldn't help but to notice the same thing she did. It was a familiar touch. And just like she said, it was like a far off memory like everything else I couldn't place.

"We should get you back to Wakka and Lulu." I whispered, still locked on to her eyes.

Without looking away, she smiled and nodded.

The walk back was silent, but nice. I felt a thousand times better about my job. Maybe we could still help her. Back at the hut, Wakka and Lulu had gone to bed already. We must have been out there for quite some time, but it hadn't felt like it. Not really.

I had been so lost in thought, that I followed Yuna back to her old room. Both of us stood there, absent minded. I heard a soft giggle escape from Yuna, and I abruptly looked up.

"I should get going..."

"Maybe you should stay..."

We both uttered those words at the same time. Her eyes never left mine, but she blushed. Time...kind of stood still, knowing the universe was waiting on me to make a decision. I shifted my eyes away from her and down to the ground.

_Should I stay? Is it right? Do I even want to? Would it be awkward?_

"I take that as a no, then." she whispered with disappointment.

With all those questions running through my head, I never thought I'd come to a right decision. And as if to prove me wrong, there's only one response I couldn't shake.

"Just to see you smile, I'll stay."

Her face just lit up with my answer. Every sad thing, every horrible thing that had been done, all the wrongs...seemed to instantly be made right. And that made it all worth while.

We both crawled under her covers, and I laid on my back thinking back on everything we had discussed that night. My eyes grew heavier listening to Yuna's breathing. Closing them and inhaling deeply, I jumped as I felt a warmth. Yuna had turned facing me, and placed her head on my shoulder and draped her arm across my waist. And for the first time in Yevon knows how long, I felt at peace.

With this new found feeling, I couldn't help but to succumb to the deep slumber. And deep down, I could see the expression on Yuna's face. A smile.


	12. Dreams and Escapes

**_Dreams and Escapes  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

_"Allllllldo! Where are you?"_

_"Boo!"_

_"That's not funny, Aldo!" _

_"Maybe not for you. But for me it was awesome!"_

_"Ugh, you're such a boy."_

_"That's because I am, duh! And besides...you're such a girl!"_

_"That's because I AM a girl! Anyway, come on!"_

_"I'll race you!"_

_"Hey! That's not fair! Wait up, Aldo!"_

_"Come on, slow poke!"_

_"Hey, Aldo?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you ever get tired of coming here?"_

_"Nah. The beach is always fun."_

_"Do you ever get tired of coming here with me?"_

_"Why would I get tired of coming here with you?"_

_"I dunno."_

_"You're so weird."_

_"Maybe I am."_

_"Hey, Aldo?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you think we'll ever be apart?"_

_"Dunno."_

_"Would you ever forget about me if we did?"_

_"Nah. Would you ever forget about me?"_

_"Nope. Aldo?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I have an idea."_

_"Oh no...not another one!"_

_"No this time it's a good one!"_

_"Ugh, fine. What is it this time?"_

_"Let's promise each other something."_

_"Ok, I guess?"_

_"If we are ever separated, let's meet back here. Right on the beach, kay?"_

_"Hmm..."_

_"What?"_

_"Ok. I promise. If we ever are apart, I promise, I'll come back to you. Right here, in our spot."_

_"I promise too. And I promise to never ever forget about you, Aldo."_

_"I'll never forget you either."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tidus?"

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a quiet voice. I raised up slightly to see Lulu peeking her head through the door of Yuna's room.

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast will be ready soon if you two are hungry. I didn't want to wake Yuna though. You want to sleep a little longer?" Lulu whispered.

"It's fine, Lulu. I'll ask Yuna in a sec." I smiled as she nodded and closed the door.

I looked over and seen Yuna still sleeping soundly with her arm wrapped around my waist tightly. Not wanting to get up just yet, I carefully laid back down in the bed thinking about my dream.

I found it very weird to be dreaming about two kids. Oddly enough, they were running to the beach where Yuna and I had just sat last night in deep conversation. I've had my share of weird dreams...but this was pretty out there.

Suddenly, Yuna stirred and seemed to cuddle up a little closer to me. And I really couldn't help but to smile. She was acting completely different since we've landed in Besaid. Perhaps that could be because she was surrounded by familiar faces again. Maybe now she didn't feel so alone and she could trust Wakka and Lulu. After all, she did grow up around them. And in a sense, she was technically home.

"Mmmm" Yuna groaned sleepily as she clutched me a little tighter.

"Morning sleepy head." I chucked.

"Morn-" she paused and tensed.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly pulled herself off of me nervously.

"Oh Tidus...I'm so sorry!"

"For?" I laughed a bit harder. I couldn't help it, she was obviously embarrassed.

"So much for not being together, ya?" Wakka laughed as him and Lulu stood in the door way.

"I'm not...he's not...I mean we're not!" Yuna blushed horribly as the three of us laughed harder as she chucked a pillow at Wakka.

I climbed out of bed, well ok I more or less crawled considering I was laughing so hard.

"Alright..." Lulu giggled, "leave her alone. She's not used to this."

"Lulu!"

"Sorry, Yuna." she grinned.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"I'm going out for a bit guys." I mumbled as we finished cleaning up after breakfast.

They all nodded and I exited the hut.

_I just need to think. Best place for me to do that, is the north beach._

I hadn't given any thought to what I was going to do next. I couldn't stay here forever, I was still being hunted down. And eventually the Yevonites are going to figure out where I am. I didn't want to bring Wakka and Lulu in to this mess.

I sat down in my spot on the beach. I loved it here. When I was here, my head was so clear. It was almost as if nothing had happened. Nothing bad in my life had ever occured.

"I miss you, you know?" I whispered at no one. "I've kept my promise. I've never forgotten about you."

I laid back in the sand and stared up at the sky. My eyes squinted as the suns rays beamed down upon me.

_It wouldn't hurt to get some sun while I'm here and just relax, would it? Take this time I have and pretend I'm just an ordinary woman enjoying her life._

With that thought in my head, I removed my shorts and shirt, revealing my bathing suit I had worn underneath. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the summer breeze rushed over me. The warmth of the sun caused me to become drowsy. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Yuna?"_

_"Hey! We going down to the beach today?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I'll race you!"_

_"Let's just walk today, ok?"_

_"Um...ok."_

_"Hey, Yuna?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Happy Birthday."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"I...kinda got something for you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. My dad helped me pick it out. I hope you like it."_

_"Oh it's a beautiful necklace! Thank you!"_

_"Yuna?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You remember that promise we made each other a long time ago?"_

_"Of course, silly. How could I forget?"_

_"My dad...says I have to leave. We're moving away."_

_"What? You can't!"_

_"Don't cry, Yuna..."_

_"You're moving away..."_

_"Come here. I promise I'll come back for you. Right here, in our spot. And I promise, I'll never forget about you."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"But you didn't come back!" I sat up crying.

I looked around, realizing I was still on the beach.

"Must have been a dream..." I whispered as I dried the tears with my shirt.

"Yuna?"

I turned around to see Tidus sprinting down the beach toward me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You alright? You've been gone for a few hours."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just came to get some sun I guess."

Tidus just smirked and chuckled. Normally I would have said something, but my dream kind of brought back memories that pained me.

"So, we need to figure out our next move." Tidus uttered as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah. I was caught up in seeing Wakka and Lulu that I didn't even think about it."

"I was thinking we might go back to Zanarkand and talk to my boss, Auron. He could probably help us out."

_Should I go back with him? Would this Auron guy believe me?_

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Out of nowhere, I felt compelled to ask him about his past.

"Hey, Tidus?"

"Hmm?"

"I just thought about something. I don't know anything about your past, but I just blurted mine out to you last night."

"O-oh, well..."

"It can't be worse than mine." I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove.

"I grew up in Zanarkand. My old man was an undercover cop with the ZPD, so I guess it kinda runs in the family." He began to open up a little before he swallowed, "My mother had passed away when I was really young. Anyway, my old man got the job with the ZPD, and we moved to Zanarkand when I was seven. Everything was pretty normal, he worked while I was in school, and he was home at night."

"About a year or two after we had moved there, he started taking on harder cases, which left little time for he and I to spend time together. One night, some guys broke into our house. They were looking for my father, and I heard a struggle going on in his bedroom. And just as I reached the doorway, they killed him. When they figured out I was standing there, they knocked me out cold." He whispered as he grabbed some sand into his hand and squeezed, "I don't remember anything after that. I woke up in the hospital, to see my boss, Auron. He and my old man were really good friends, so Auron said I was moving in with him. He's the one who told me what happened."

"I'm...sorry. That must have been horrible, but where did you live before Zanarkand?" I asked quizzically, though I don't know where it came from.

"I...don't know. The accident caused me to lose my long term memory. So everything that happened before Zanarkand, is gone. It sucks not knowing what my life was like before it."

"I see..."

"Anyway, that's the whole reason I joined the ZPD. I grew up knowing what they had done, and I was pissed that they had pretty much ruined my child hood. So I grew up promising Auron I'd be on the force someday. And..." he stopped as he smiled and looked at me, "Here I am!"

I smiled back. He was trying to lighten the mood, and I couldn't help it. His face though...now that I really look at it...he looks a lot like...

-Phone Rings-

Tidus and I both fumbled around for our phones, and it had been Tidus' that rang.

"Alden speaking!"

_I like how he answers his phone. So professional and cop like..._

I had to stifle a giggle and Tidus shot me a playful look, shoving me over.

"Oh hey, Gip!" Tidus smiled.

That reminded me, I haven't spoken to Rikku in a couple of days. So I picked up my cell and decided to give her a call and let her know I was ok. Voice mail picked up, so I hung up and dialed again.

"They what! Are you sure?" Tidus yelled out.

I tilted my head to the side as Rikku's phone kept ringing, and Tidus gave me this look.

"I'm on my way. Call Auron, tell him he needs to meet me asap!"

"What's going on?" I asked as the phone rang into my ear.

"They took Rikku!" Tidus yelled out as he jumped up.

"They what?" I yelled as I pressed the speaker phone button by accident and dropped it into the sand.

"We gotta get back to Zanarkand. I have to talk to Auron, and so do you."

"But..."

"Yuna, we can't afford to wait!"

_"Lady Yuna..." _a mans voice rang out.

I froze in the sand, looking down at my phone. Somebody answered Rikku's cell.

_"I know you're still there."_

I looked at Tidus, he looked at me, and then our eyes fell to the phone. My heart started racing, and my breathing became shallow and rapid. Slowly, I picked it up and held it between Tidus and I.

"Who is this?" I managed to squeak out.

_"Yunie! Don't listen to them, ok? I'll be f-" _

"Rikku!" I shouted as tears built up in my eyes.

Suddenly there were screams and groans that seemed to fall away silently.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

_"I expect to see the Lady Yuna Althea in the Bevelle temple in two days. If she's not alone, I will kill her filthy Al Bhed cousin. Is that understood?"_

"You bastard!"

_"My, my, my Lady Yuna. What would Lord Braska say about his daughter having a mouth like that on her?"_

"You..." Tidus put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down, and it worked. Kind of. "You leave my father and Rikku out of this."

_"Two days, Lady Yuna. I expect you here alone."_

-Disconnected-

I just...stood there. I couldn't think, my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. Everything seemed to be spinning, and I couldn't seem to stop it. Before I said anything, I walked up to the shore line, panting. Tidus followed me, afraid of what I was going to do. Before I knew it, I chucked my phone out into the ocean and screamed as loud as I could as tears of anger rolled down my cheeks.

"Yuna, we'll get Rikku back. I promise." Tidus said firmly planted his hands on my shoulder.

I still couldn't think. I didn't want to, really. And then it came to me in a flash of rage.

_I know what I have to do. _

I shook Tidus off of me, and stormed back toward the village. I brushed past Wakka and Lulu, and headed back to my old room, slamming the door in Tidus' face, and locked it.

"Yuna, open the door!" Tidus shouted as he banged on it.

I rushed over to my closet and grabbed the step stool from the back. Stepping on to it, I grabbed a box from the top and placed it on the bed. I ran back over and grabbed another box from the back, and threw it over to my bed.

"Yuna, open the damned door or I'll break it down!" Tidus yelled as he started ramming his shoulder against the door.

I continued to ignore him as I ran to my dresser and pulled out a lock box. Shoving them all into a bag, I opened my window and looked back at the door. I sighed and walked back over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I had to leave some sort of note. I couldn't leave like this.

After scribbling down something, I walked back toward my window, and made my escape. I ran out of the village, and headed toward the neighboring city.

_I won't let you do to her, what you did to me. This ends now._


	13. Ready

**_Ready_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

Half running and half walking to make myself less suspicious, I crept into the city. So many thoughts running through my head, and I kept pushing them all aside. All but one. This is something I had looked forward to for a long time, and I wasn't going to turn back now. Not for Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, or Tidus.

I made my way through the streets until I stopped at a door. I kept telling myself I'd never end up here, but deep down I always knew I would. With a heavy sigh, I raised my hand and knocked on the door hard three times.

A slender woman opened it and folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the door frame. She wore a tight, black leather outfit. Her silver hair blew wistfully in the wind, and her blood red eyes stared into mine. A smirk rested in her lips.

"It's time." I simply stated firmly.

"I was wondering when you'd drag your ass back out here. Why now?"

"They've got Rikku. I'll explain it on the way. You still up for it, Paine?"

"Hell yeah I am. Especially if they have Rikku."

"Alright, let's do this." I nodded.

"Lead the way, Yuna." she nodded as we rushed off to the airship agency.

_It's now or never._

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

"You're going to hurt yourself, Tidus!" Lulu cringed as I slammed my shoulder into the door for what I was sure the tenth time.

"Yuna! Open the door dammit!" I yelled out as I rammed myself against it harder.

Finally, it gave way. Wakka, Lulu and myself nearly knocked each other down trying to squeeze through the door frame at once. But when we stepped in, Yuna was nowhere to be found.

"Yuna!" I yelled out and rushed through the room looking everywhere.

"She's not here, Tidus." Wakka finally answered.

I sighed and rubbed my hand against my forehead trying to think of where she might have gone. I had an idea, but I pushed it back further in my mind. It wasn't possible.

"Look, over there on her desk." Lulu whispered.

There was an envelope on the desk. I walked over and picked it up, holding my breath as I did. Taking a quick glance over and Wakka and Lulu, their faces were pale. I looked back down at the unsealed envelope, and it was kind of heavy for just leaving a note.

"Do we want to know what's in there?" Wakka whispered.

"I don't know, but do we have a choice?" Lulu replied.

I quickly extracted the note and unfolded it. The hand writing was obviously feminine, but I shook my head in denial. I started to read the letter out loud.

_"I know what I need to do, and I do it alone. Don't forget me. _

_ Love, Yuna"_

All I could hear were gasps.

"Lulu..." I whispered, "please tell me this isn't Yuna's hand writing. Tell me I'm imagining it, even if it is a lie."

Wakka took the note out of my hand and gave it to Lulu. There was silence, and I looked up at Lulu's expression.

"I wish it wasn't, Tidus. But it is..." she trailed off as a tear slipped down her cheek.

I felt the envelope slip from my hands and fall to the desk, making a thud noise as it landed. I felt as the wind had been knocked out of me. I felt sick to my stomach, and I just wanted it to be a dream. I glanced back down at the envelope and noticed something hanging out of it. It was silver, and shined in the sun. I carefully ran my fingers over it as I slipped it out of the envelope.

It was a necklace. Along the chain, rested a charm in the shape of a "V"...or maybe a shallow "Y", I couldn't tell. At the end of the charm, dangled a single flower. Kind of like a hibiscus flower I'd seen around Besaid. And in the middle of the flower, were two gems. A sapphire, and an emerald.

"Where did this come from?" I managed to say through my rushed breaths.

"It's a necklace that was given to Yuna on her seventh birthday." Lulu sobbed.

"By who?"

"Her best friend bought it for her the day he mentioned he was leaving. She wore it every single day since it was given to her. Never taking it off." Wakka muttered.

This necklace...looked so familiar. The more I studied it, the closer I felt to Yuna.

"Lulu...you said Yuna and I were more connected than we thought. Right?" I whispered, still studying the necklace.

Lulu just nodded.

"Why?"

Wakka looked at Lulu, and Lulu looked back at Wakka before they looked at me.

Finally, Lulu walked up to me and seemed to study my face carefully, "Because you look so much like him. Maybe that's why Yuna felt she could trust you."

"Like who? Her childhood friend?" I stumbled back away from her grasp.

She nodded again, and I looked to Wakka who seemed to be eying the floor.

"I don't know anything about him."

"She's not going to talk about Aldo. She never does really, because she loved him. They were young, ya? But they were fated to be together." Wakka approached me slowly.

_Aldo? Where do I know that name? I've heard it...my dream!_

The room started to spin, and I sat myself on the bed. I don't know what was going on, but suddenly I was having flashes of familiar images running through my head as I fainted on to Yuna's pillow.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"Why now?" Paine asked me as the airship took off.

"Why not now?" I simply shrugged.

"I guess you're right. You still got the stuff I gave you back then?"

I patted my bag as a grin slid across my face, "Of course. I was going to call you, but I was already in town. Figured I'd just drag you along with me."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? You know we probably won't make it out alive, right?" Paine said in a hushed manner as we made our way back to the cabin area.

I sighed and dropped my bags, throwing myself on the bed. I studied the bags from the corner of my eye, and then sat up looking at Paine who was leaned up against the wall, again with her arms folded.

"Look, they've got Rikku. Either way, they won't stop until I give them what they want. Besides, I've come up with a plan of my own. One that will ensure Rikku and you can return alive."

"I really don't care either way, to be honest." Paine grumbled, "I honestly have nothing left to live for, dying for a cause such as this would be as good as any."

I smiled. Paine and I met when I was making my escape out of Bevelle. Rikku knew her more than I did, and Paine helped me get to her. I owe her so much.

_This is the right thing to do. I just know it is. And when I'm finished carrying out my plan, I can be with my father again. And I can be with Aldo. I have no regrets._

"Yuna, what are you gonna do?" Paine asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I know when you're up to something. And you're definitely up to something."

"Nope. Just thinking about our plan, is all."

"Right." Paine scoffed.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

_"You can't go, Aldo!"_

_"I have to, Yuna. Believe me, I don't want to..."_

_"I won't let you! You'll have to take me with you, because I'm not going to stop hugging you!"_

_"Yuna, remember our promise?"_

_"But..."_

_"No buts. I will never forget you, and I will come back to you. I promised."_

_"Aldo..."_

_"All aboard!"_

_"Son, we have to go. Goodbye, Braska and Yuna. We'll keep in touch."_

_"Goodbye, Yuna."_

_"Goodbye, Aldo."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes, son?"_

_"Did we really have to go? I don't want to leave Yuna all alone."_

_"I'm afraid we did, Tidus."_

0-0-0-0-0_  
_

My eyes shot open and I raised up to see Lulu and Wakka standing over me with fear in their eyes.

"You're awake!" Wakka said as Lulu smiled.

"I've got to find Yuna!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Lulu whispered.

"Because..." I started to fumble with the necklace still in my hand, "I have to tell her I never forgot about her."

Wakka and Lulu turned around and just stared at me like they'd seen a ghost. At the same time, they both spoke.

"Aldo...?"

"More or less." I responded flatly, "It's...it's a long story. But I know where she's going. And I have to tell her before she does something stupid."

"Tidus, you can't. She'll never believe you...she's come to terms with it." Lulu said sternly.

"We can tell you all about it when I come back." I replied as I made my way out of the hut and started off to the airship agency.

_It all makes sense now, Yuna. I'm coming back to you like I promised._

_

* * *

**Yuna's POV**_

I fumbled with the boxes as Paine slept. Stepping into the bathroom, I stacked the boxes on the toilet so that they were in reach.

Glancing in the mirror, I took one last look at myself before opening the first box. There laid my old outfit. The one I used to wear when I was with Yevon. I removed my clothes, and piece by piece, I put on the old outfit. I raised the dress above my head and allowed it to settle over me. Fixing the blue skirt that was designed with flowers, I reached behind my back and tied the yellow obi so that it would hug my figure closely.

Pulling on my boots, I reached for the other box. Inside it, laid a piece of blue jewelry. Taking it in my hand and letting it dangle, I smiled. It was the last thing my father ever gave me. I looked in the mirror, and fastened it, letting it dangle on to my shoulder. Staring at my reflection, there was only one thing left missing. My neck seemed bare without it, but I left it in Besaid for a reason. After word got out, I wanted Lulu and Wakka to bury it in my favorite spot on the north beach.

I looked down at the last box. The lock box. Taking out the key, I unlocked it and caressed the edges of the smooth surface. Inside it, laid an envelope addressed to Lulu and Wakka. Under the letter, laid my guns. Not just any guns. Guns I had made on my first trip to Zanarkand. They were silver, with gold trimming. Underneath the handle of each gun, there were names etched into them. The right read 'Aldo' and the left 'Yuna'. I tucked them safely under my obi, and took a deep breath, and gave myself another look in the mirror.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Paine leaning against the door frame.

"You ready?" she smiled.

I took a deep breath as I felt the ship shutter, and I knew we were landing in the Calm Lands.

"As ready as you could ever know. Let's do this." I whispered, grinning.

As we walked off the ship and headed toward Macalania Woods, I smiled inwardly.

_This is it. My gun will end it, and so will Aldo's. _


	14. Break me not

**_Break me not_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Tidus' POV**_

"Pick up your phone dammit!" I whispered angrily into my phone as I stepped off the airship and wandered into Zanarkand.

_"It's about time you fucking called!"_ Auron screamed on the other end.

"Auron I know, it's complicated. Look, I need you to tell me something before I explain this all to you, ok?"

_"Ok. Are you back in Zanarkand?"_

"Yeah. I'm heading to the station now."

_"See you when you get here."_

I slammed my phone shut and walked into my apartment. Without shutting my front door, I ran back to my room, and pulled out something from underneath my bed and quickly jumped into my car, heading straight for the station house.

_If anybody can give me any answers, it's going to be Auron._

_Station House_

I walked through Auron's door, and watched him as he shuffled papers around on his desk. I always seen him that way. Mindlessly shuffling paper upon paper on his desk. Before he could say anything to me, I tossed more paper on top of his hands.

He looked down at the papers, and then back to me, and then back to the papers, reading over them.

"Where...did you get these?" he asked as if he was shocked.

"Look familiar to you?" I scoffed.

"Newspaper clippings, obviously." he replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yep. Only those are from when my old man died. You remember him, don't you Auron?"

"Of course I remember Jecht, Tidus. You know we were good friends."

"Then explain to me..." I walked over and pointed at the paper, "who the hell that is?"

Auron looked down at the paper, and studied the picture in the paper. The picture was of a boy who looked to be around nine or so. Blonde shaggy hair, blue eyes, and was very tan.

I studied Auron for an expression, but as always, I got none. He sat there for several minutes, and then sighed heavily.

"You know who it is, don't you?" I pressed him sternly.

"Of course I do. It's you." Auron replied flatly.

"Then explain the name under it."

"What? Aldo?"

"Yes."

"Tidus, your really don't need to be bringing up the past..."

"Don't give me that! I need to know, and I need to know now!" I hollered, as I knocked off some things off his desk to prove a point.

"Fine. Your mother died shortly after you were born. She was killed by a mob coming home from the store one night. Jecht was assigned to a case which happened to involve the same mob that killed your mother. They killed her to prove a point to Jecht. That they were unobtainable." Auron sighed as he leaned back in his chair and studied my expression to see if he should go any further.

"And?"

"The ZPD told your father that he needed to go under witness protection. We shipped you and Jecht off to Besaid, being that it was pretty much remote. From there, Jecht assumed the idenity of Bryce, and you became Aldo."

I sat and my chair, letting it all soak in. Something seemed off still.

"Why don't I remember this? I only ever remember being Tidus..."

"The accident." Auron whispered.

"Yeah but..." I trailed off and looked at Auron, "You know something, don't you?"

"The accident, wasn't an _accident..._Tidus."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jecht met a man in Besaid. A man known as Braska."

"Yuna's father?" I questioned, feeling sick all of a sudden.

Auron nodded. "Braska and Jecht became close. When you guys left for Zanarkand, they kept in touch through letters. Jecht had told Braska everything. About his case, your mother, everything. While they were corresponding, Braska accidentally disclosed Jecht's real name instead of using Bryce. I don't know how the mobs found out, but they did. And that's when they came to attack Jecht. You just happened to be in the way that night."

"There's something else..." I mumbled under my breath, trying to remember.

"Yes, there is. When I arrived at the hospital, the doctor told me when you woke up, that you had long-term memory loss. So you only remembered the encounter, but nothing before. So when I came to you, I figured I would let Jecht take everything to his grave, and let you live your life by your birth name."

"It all makes sense now...Yuna, Besaid, everything..."

-Phone Rings-

I watched Auron pick up the phone, and I just sat there trying to grasp everything he had just told me.

_Every time we touched, the kisses, the night we almost...that's what was pulling me to her. That's why she acted the same way. My memories were trying to surface. Walking to the north beach, that's why it was so familiar. I had been there before. I had been there with Yuna._

All the memories started pouring in from every direction. It was all coming back to me. Every single detail. Then something dawned on me. The conversation I had with Wakka and Lulu.

_"They loved each other. They were fated to be together..."_

_"She won't believe you, she's come to terms with it now..."_

But she had to remember. I had to tell her that I never forgot about her. Well...not on purpose anyway.

_I have to find Yuna. I have to help her..._

"Tidus..." Auron called out

"Auron, I have to go. I have to find Yun-"

"No, you don't." Auron abruptly cut me off.

"Yes, I do!"

"It's over, Tidus..." he whispered

"Huh?"

"She's turned herself in."

I jumped out of my chair and I was sure my heart sunk to my feet.

"Repeat that one more time..."

"Yuna turned herself in. She's in Bevelle now. I just got the call."

"Yevon, Yuna! Are you insane?" I screamed out pacing the room.

"Tidus, it's all over. There's nothing we can do now for her." Auron walked over and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"No, fuck that! Call for some back up or something! Anything!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. You put me here! This is all your fault, now fix it!" I shouted and shoved him off of me.

"Tidus...you know I can't do that!"

I just stared blankly at him. I couldn't believe he wouldn't do anything. The man I had looked up to for so long, was letting me down. I sank down in my chair, gripping the edges.

"Auron, I've never asked you for anything. She's not guilty of anything, and I can prove it. Please...help me." I begged him, pleaded even.

Auron sighed and shook his head, "I can't. I wish I could, but I just can't. And neither can you."

I stood up and balled my fists tightly, "You put me here. You told me to help her, and now you're turning your back on her when she needs you the most?"

"I told you to bring her back so that we could. Even you can't do anything, and you know it."

I cocked my head slightly and looked at him in disgust, "Is that right?"

I walked toward the door, and stopped just before leaving. "Watch me."

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I walked into the room, with my hands cuffed behind my back. Every time a guard put their hands on me, I tensed. But I didn't resist. I couldn't. I had to stick to the plan.

They led me to one of the meeting rooms I used to go to every day when I was living here. Shoving me into one of the chairs, I looked around. It was empty. As much as I was trying to be strong, I felt tears threatening to fall, stinging my eyes. I bit my lip in protest.

_Don't. Not now, not ever. Get it together and finish the job. Just like I told Tidus to finish his._

Tidus. The mere thought of him made me sad. I hated leaving him like that, but there was no way anything would have been able to work out. Besides, Aldo had been my only true love. Even still, something about Tidus reminded me of Aldo. His touch, his kisses, the way he made me feel safe.

_I can't think that way. If I do, I'll fill myself with regret. I know this is the only way._

I scanned the room. I sat in one of the many chairs that surrounded the large rectangular table in the center of the room. So many memories...

The door from the opposite side of the room opened, and the guards elbowed me in the shoulder. When I didn't stand, they forced me up on my feet, squeezing as hard as they could. But I wouldn't make a sound. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." a familiar man called out to me.

I didn't look up, I knew who it was, "Spare the formalities, murder."

At that, I received a sharp smack to my face by one of the guards. Again, I never made a sound.

"I see my wife has picked up quite the tongue since I last saw her." another man spoke up. "Is that any way to greet your family?"

"I'm not here to play house, Devon." I spat out as calmly as I could.

"You're here to resume your place among us then?" the older voice asked.

"Maestor Mika, I've come to arrange a deal."

"Is that so?" Mika stroked his long white beard, as if to contemplate.

"I will resume my role as Praetor Devon's wife, in exchange for Rikku's freedom. And by freedom, I mean letting her walk out of here unharmed, unlike the term you used so loosely with my father, Braska." I said flatly as I allowed my gaze to meet theirs, only to see an unconscious Rikku behind them.

"And what makes you think I can trust you, Lady Yuna?" Devon chuckled in amusement.

"I turned myself in, and I came alone. Quietly. Is that not enough?"

Rikku groaned as she sat slumped over in a chair across from me. After a few seconds, she woke up, and looked at me.

"Yunie!" she cried out, letting tears fall freely from her eyes.

"It's ok, Rikku." I shot a glance over at her, almost telling her not to say anything with my eyes.

I turned and glared at Mika and Devon again, "So, do we have a deal?"

"On one condition." Mika spoke.

"Let's hear it."

"We have the ceremony again. And this time, it's for good."

"As long as you take no prisoners among the ceremony, it's as good as done." I replied confidently.

Praetor Devon and Maestor Mika exchanged looks and whispered, but the quickly turned back to me and smiled.

"Lady Yuna, you have yourself a deal." Devon smiled as a guard walked over to Rikku.

"Oh, Yuna...what did you just do?" Rikku whimpered as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Lady Yuna Althea, just granted you a pardon in exchange for herself. Consider it the first of her duties as future Maestress of Yevon." Devon chuckled sinisterly as the guards uncuffed Rikku.

They shoved her to the exit of the room and she looked back at me.

"Byeha ec fyedehk eh Sylymyhey." I whispered as low as I could, and gave her a quick wink as they shoved her out the exit.

Devon walked over to me and back handed me forcefully, causing blood to trickle from the side of my mouth. Again I said nothing. I even smirked.

"No wife of mine will use that filthy Al Bhed tongue in the house of Yevon!"

I continued to smirk.

"Take her to the cell. And...be sure to refresh Lady Yuna on how to be obedient."

I watched him leave, and the smirk still stayed on my face. With a jerk of my arms, they carried me back to the dampness of the Via Purifico, throwing me into one of the cages off by itself. I gritted by teeth in agony as I felt the steel bars connect with my back. The guards chuckled, and entered with me. I knew exactly what was coming, and I had mentally prepared myself for it.

_Do what you want with me. It'll all be over, soon enough._

_

* * *

**Tidus' POV**_

-Phone Rings-

I grumbled as I picked up my cell phone, as I sped out of Zanarkand.

"Alden speaking."

_"Ti, it's me, Gippal."_

"Gip! Look I really-"

_"I don't have time. Rikku just called me. She's in Macalania with Paine."_

"Paine? What is she doing...wait, I thought Rikku was in Bevelle?" I shouted.

_"Meet us at the border in Macalania. Shit's hitting the fan dude."_

"Fuck, I'm on my way. Just stay put, alright?"

_"Sure thing."_

I couldn't think. No, I take that back. I thought about everything. But I think I was worried more than anything. I had a feeling I knew why Rikku was released, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I couldn't handle it.

The drive took longer than I had wanted it. Although it wasn't too far, any amount of time at this point was precious and slipping away. I ditched my car a ways from Macalania and hunted down my friends.

"There you are! Hey...that was pretty fast." Gippal greeted me.

"Not fast enough, believe me." I scoffed as I scanned the area off the path to Bevelle. "Where's Rikku?"

"Over here." Rikku whispered.

"Rikku, where is she? Where's Yuna?" I knelt down in front of her and asked her softly.

All Rikku could do was cry. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked. I couldn't help but to remember the way I had found Yuna on the north beach.

"Long time no see, Tidus." another woman's voice echoed.

"Paine? What are you doing here?"

"Helping Yuna." she replied emotionless.

"How do you even _know_ her?"

I had met Paine in one of my outings with Gippal at the pub. No one really knows the story around her. I talked to her on a few occasions, but she picked up and moved to Besaid randomly one day.

"Because I was there the day Yuna escaped from Bevelle. I took her to Rikku." Paine smirked.

"What is she doing up here anyway?" I sneered when my thoughts turned to Yuna.

"She came to me in Besaid and said it was time."

"Time for what?" I asked annoyed.

Paine sighed, and crouched down on the ground, "When Yuna left Bevelle and I took her to Rikku, Yuna was completely out of it. After she started to come around, and let what happened soak in, we came up with a plan. Actually, Yuna more or less devised it, but I ironed out the details. But I honestly never thought she'd go through with it." she huffed.

"What plan?" I sat down beside Rikku and Gippal.

"You need to understand something about Yuna. Yevon used to be her life. She was a good woman, very wise beyond her years. But all she ever was to them, was a tool. When everything happened, she had nothing. She had been betrayed, abused, and she was on her own. That kind of reality, is enough to topple the strongest person. And that's pretty much what happened." Paine lowered her head and slumped to the ground.

"The plan was for Yuna to sneak in and kill Maestor Mika and Praetor Devon. Mainly to avenge her father's death. We tried to talk her out of it, but she refused and begged us. The _original_ idea was for Rikku and myself to accompany her, to assure she'd get through. Yuna wanted me to craft her a set of guns on a visit to Zanarkand. She gave me a very detailed description of what she wanted. I asked her why, but she never did give me a reason. I figured that she thought if she was going to do this, no ordinary gun would do. So...I crafted them for her, Rikku provided her with new clothes, and she packed up back to Besaid." Paine whispered.

The air was silent forever.

"Yunie..." Rikku sniffled as she stood, "Once she went back to Besaid, to live with Wakka and Lulu, she started rethinking the whole plan. She up and moved to Zanarkand without telling anybody from Besaid, and she figured she could get back at them some other way."

"So...she stole the sphere." I whispered.

Rikku nodded slowly, "Yunie stole the sphere, and had intended to turn them in, but she didn't think anyone would believe her. Neither Paine or I knew what she was doing, but it was splashed all over the news after it happened."

"So, how do you fall into this, Paine?" I asked.

"Yuna came to me yesterday, and said it was time. She decided to carry on with our scheme."

"But?"

"But she's not following it at all!" Rikku snapped.

"What do you mean, not following it?" I stood up and started to panic.

"Yunie traded herself for me. They let me go, and she stayed..." Rikku trailed off.

"What is it, Rik?" Gippal pipped up.

"She agreed to another wedding ceremony with Praetor Devon. "

"What?" all three of us shouted.

"That's all I know, but they had already started beating her up pretty badly before I left. There was nothing I could do. But Yunie..." Rikku whispered as tears fell from her eyes, "Yunie she...she never made a sound. Never fought back, nothing. She just...let them take her away."

"Dammit, Yuna!" Paine grunted as she punched the closest tree. "I knew she was hiding something."

"We have to find her. We can't let her go through with whatever it is she's planning." I said to the others.

"Poor Yunie. First Aldo, then her father and now..." Rikku whimpered.

"Rikku, you knew who Aldo was?" I asked her in a desperate tone.

"I didn't know him, but she talked about him all the time."

"He's one of the names she told me to etch into the guns." Paine looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She had her name carved into one, and Aldo's in the other."

"What's going on, Tidus?" Rikku prodded.

"I'm..." I tried to speak, I tried to find the right words, "I'm Aldo."

Silence fell among the group, and I searched for something to say. That's when it hit me.

"We have to find her. I know what she's going to do..." I whispered as my face turned completely white.


	15. The Beginning of the End

**_The Beginning of The End  
_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Yuna's POV**_

I hadn't slept all night. Can you blame me? I guess I can sort of thank the guards. It hadn't occurred to me then, but it had now. The breaking dawn would only mean the beginning of the end. If I had fallen asleep, I would have lost my last few hours. But since I managed to stay awake, I got to breathe my last few breaths of this so called freedom. I hadn't even given any thought into what my last words would be. Then again, who would listen?

I heard the door opening in the distance, and noticed three people. Two guards, and a woman. I remained still. In the same corner I had been left in. They walked over, and the two guards stepped in front of the nun that had accompanied them. Taking in a deep and rugged breath, I lifted my head and grinned.

"Time to go, Lady Yuna." one of them snickered.

"Oh? I thought you came back for more." I chuckled.

"That just proves you to be the whore we know you are. Just like the rest of the Al Bhed." the other one sneered.

"You will _not_ talk to Lady Yuna that way in my presence! Is that understood?" the woman behind them snapped.

"Yes, miss." the guards whispered in unison.

I raised my eyebrow, and watched the woman step forward as the guard unlocked my cage. Her voice seemed soothing in a weird way.

"It's been...too long, Lady Yuna." she bowed gracefully to me.

"Shelinda?" I whispered as she stood erect again.

She smiled and nodded, extending her hand toward mine. Placing my hand in hers, she helped me up. I winced a little in pain, but she braced me, and helped me out of the cell. Shelinda was a nun I studied with when I lived in Bevelle. I guess you could say, next to Aldo, she was my best friend. Aldo would never be replaced, but after him, there was only her.

"Come now, let's get you cleaned up."

I nodded as she lead me out of the dungeon, and up the stairs to a room I was all too familiar with. She walked me over to the bed, and sat me down as she ran the water for what I assumed was to be a bath.

I sighed and looked out the window. Shelinda helped me the last time. She was preparing me for the wedding. Yet again, something I was all too familiar with. And I wished I could forget.

"It's ready for you, Lady Yuna."

"Shelinda?" I whispered, fixing my gaze out the window.

"Yes?"

"Please...don't call me that, ok? I'd prefer you to call me Yuna."

"Alright."

Silence settled around us, and all I could hear was the breeze that swayed the curtains.

"Why, Yuna? Why didn't you just stay away?" Shelinda asked, and I didn't have to turn around to know she was crying.

"I have nothing to live for anymore. And the more I tried to stay away, the more I was putting myself, or the people I loved, in danger." I whispered before turning to her, "It's...time I stop running and face it altogether. But...I'm not afraid anymore."

I gave her a meek smile, and walked past her as I prepared myself for the beginning of the end.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

Gippal, Paine, Rikku and myself stood at the edge of the high bridge leading to Bevelle. As I looked on, I noticed people rushing around everywhere. You could tell there was something big going on. People laughing, smiling, dancing around, carrying flowers, sheets of music and the like.

"So...what are we going to do?" Rikku asked nervously.

I felt everyones eyes land directly on me. Can't say that I blame them. But I became a little edgy because even I didn't know what I wanted to do. All I knew, was that I wanted to walk out of there with Yuna.

"Well, we can't just break down the front door. Either we'll get gunned down the minute we step foot in there, or Yuna will pay the price." Paine scoffed.

"Why not just...sneak in?" Gippal suggested.

"It's going to be crawling with guards, Gippal. I'm sure they thought of that too." Rikku whined.

"No. Gippal's right, sort of. I've got a plan." I spoke up.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

I glanced at myself in the mirror. It wasn't until then, that my resolve started to dim. Looking at that dress made me sick. Sure, it was beautiful, and under normal circumstances it would have been a dream. But, well, these aren't normal circumstances. The only sort of comfort I felt, was my guns strategically placed inside the sash around my waist. I'd gotten very good at concealing weapons in all types of attire.

"Yuna?" Shelinda whispered from the door, "It's time."

Giving myself one more look over in the mirror, I closed my eyes and nodded. Tears stung my eyes, and I bit my lip hard.

_Numb. Just let me feel numb._

I inhaled deeply, and held my breathe for what seemed like an eternity, and then finally exhaled.

"I'm ready."

She pulled the veil down over my face, and lead me up the winding stairs, and the sun greeted us up top. Along the walls, covering every inch, were guards. Armed guards. Among them sat guests. I was convinced it was all of Bevelle. They all turned and looked at me, and I felt my breath hitch. Time seemed to just freeze as well as my body. The only thing that moved, were my eyes.

As the music played, I snapped out of my trance, and headed toward the alter...again. The closer I got, the more I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I tried to slow down, hoping that Devon or Mika, or both would just drop dead by some miracle, only to feel a violent shove by a guard with his gun.

"Move it." he snarled quietly.

I lowered my head and glanced at my feet. One by one, they moved in front of each other. Then I felt something weird. Nearing the middle of the guests, I felt a calm presence settle over me.

_I know that feeling. But...it can't be real. Even still, I feel my courage coming back to me._

I raised my head, and continued down the alter. As I reached the steps, Devon smirked at me, and I couldn't help but to smirk.

_If you only knew..._

"Honored citizens of Bevelle, we gather here today to witness a joyous occasion."

Maester Mika's voice interrupted my thoughts as I ascended the stairs to come face to face with Devon.

As he continued rambling on with his speech, I decided to let my mind wander to a different time. Maybe I was trying to escape. If even just these last few moments. I thought back on my childhood in Besaid. Wakka and Lulu, my father, but most of all...Aldo.

I thought back to days we used to go to north beach, and swim in the surf. How his shaggy blonde hair used to always fall into his eyes. He always did get annoyed by it, but I always found it funny, and cute. His blue eyes always interested me, as my blue and green mystified him.

Then another thought crept into my mind. Tidus' eyes...looked a lot like Aldo's. Especially that night in the rain before we left for Besaid. I remember them perfectly. Getting lost into them. And then I searched deeper, and remembered the night Aldo left. It was raining that day too, and I remember looking into his eyes. Two different people, yet the same warm and deep blue eyes.

"Lady Yuna?" Mika spoke up, breaking me from my silent reverie.

"Yes, Maestor Mika?" I whispered breathlessly.

It wasn't until then, that I realized Devon had given his answer, and now I had to give mine. Time stood still again, and I felt as if I were winded. The sun seemed to dim, people vanished, the wind stopped, and it was just me standing in darkness. I felt a lump in my throat, and my body started to feel weak.

A tight grasp around my arm that shot pain through me snapped me out of my panic, and I opened my eyes to see Devon glaring at me.

"You remember our deal, Lady Yuna?" he asked angrily as his jaw tensed.

I nodded blankly, turned my head to Mika once more.

"Lady Yuna, do you take Praetor Devon as your husband from this day forward until your dying breath?" he asked again.

I looked at Maestor Mika, and then back to Praetor Devon. Then my attention turned to the guests who all just stared at me, like they were on the edge of their seats. I closed my eyes, to stop a tear from escaping, and dug deep within to formulate the words I knew I had to speak.

"I...d-"

"No, she doesn't."

My eyes shot open, and I whipped my head around to see Gippal, Rikku, Paine...and Tidus?

"Guards!" Devon shouted.

Gippal stood facing away, Rikku to the left, Paine to the right, and Tidus faced me. They all pulled out guns of their own before the guards could react. My eyes widened when Tidus pointed his gun straight at Devon.

_No. It's not supposed to be this way. They're not supposed to be here!_

My eyes flickered from Mika, to Devon, and then to my friends.

"Yuna, come on. I'm taking you home." Tidus said sternly.

I couldn't move. I was like a frightened animal about to get shot.

"You'll never make it out of here alive." Devon sneered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

"Oh yes, they will." another gruff voice echoed out. One I didn't know.

Before I knew what was going on, Zanarkand enforcements swarmed the place. Auron must have backed Tidus up, but he looks more surprised than informed...

_Dammit! I have to, this can't end like this! Do it, Yuna. Now or never!_

I snapped myself out of it, and dropped the flowers in my hand. Devon tightened his grip on my arm, and I used my free hand to cast on him, releasing his grip. Before anything else could happen, I backed away from everybody, and grabbed the guns from my dress. I aimed the gun with my name on it, at Maestor Mika, and the one with Aldo's name aimed at Praetor Devon.

"Yuna...it's over. Come on, let's go." Tidus whispered, keeping the gun aimed.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Come on. You don't want to do this."

I busted out in a fit of laughter. I don't know if it was because I had finally lost it, or because part of me really didn't want to.

"Oh...you have _no_ idea how long I've waited for this moment right here." I finally managed to answer, "Don't...move." I warned as I stepped closer to the men in front of me.

All it took, was this look I was getting. Devon and Mika were scared shitless, and I was eating it all up.

"How does it feel?"

They stared at me with blank expressions, not sure if they should answer me.

A gunshot echoed through the air, and a bullet bounced off the stone ground at their feet.

"I said..." growling with rage, "How. Does. It. _Feel?_"

"You got us, Lady Yuna." Devon whispered as I watched his knees start to knock.

"Oh no, no, no, Devon...not yet I don't." I smirked.

My attention then focused to Mika, "I want to hear you say it." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"S-s-say what, Lady Yuna?" He stumbled over his cracking voice.

"First off, don't ever call me that again." I walked up and placed the gun to his forehead, "And second, say that you killed my father."

"I k-k-killed your father..." he mouthed in audibly.

"I want you to say it out loud!" I screamed.

He swallowed and exhaled, "I killed, Lord Braska."

"Yuna...please. Just...listen to me." Tidus started to approach the alter.

"Don't...come near me." I warned as I swallowed back a sob rising in my throat, "I'm not finished yet."

"He confessed, Yuna. He'll spend the rest of his life locked up. I'll see to it myself."

"It's not good enough!" I spat out and darted my eyes toward Tidus, "I'm doing this _my_ way!"

I turned my attention back to Mika, who continued to shake like a leaf, "Mika...you betrayed me. You backed out of my deal. So I'm meerly returning the favor."

I cocked the gun that had my name on it, and pointed it at his head before continuing, "If I've learned one good thing from this...this pathetic excuse of a religion..."

I stepped forward, and dug the barrel into his forehead, "If I've ever taken anything from you, it was 'an eye for an eye'. Or in this case, a life for a life."

As soon as I let it escape my lips, I pulled the trigger, and felt him slump to the ground at my feet. Lifeless.

Screams and cries echoed out as I panted. I dropped the arm that had Aldo's name on it, and let my arm go limp. But only to replace my aim with the gun that had my name on it, gripping it tightly.

Tidus approached me again. I quickly brought up the other gun and aimed it at him. "This isn't over yet!" I shouted.

"Yuna, I'm begging you, don't do this!" Tidus pleaded.

I ignored him, and cocked the gun. "Say, Devon, do you remember what you said to me last time I was up here?"

His glared at me and he grinned, "As I recall, we shared quite the kiss. And when we did, I knew all the rumors to be true. Your father married that filthy Al Bhed, and concieved a half breed whore."

I smiled and tilted my head, "Say what you want, Devon. But didn't I tell you I'd be back for you one day?"

"Yuna, you know your father wouldn't want this..." Tidus called out again as he touched my arm, "and neither would Aldo."

I tensed, and a hitch caught my breath again. I glanced over at Tidus, and he looked at me.

"You...don't know a thing about Aldo!" I snapped and turned my attention back to Devon.

"I do, Yuna. How else would I know his name? You never told me."

I shook my head furiously, "Someone told you. Quit trying to stop me!"

"No one told me, Yuna."

I shook furiously, and focused on Devon as I tensed my finger on the trigger. "You don't know what my father wanted. And you sure as hell..."

Tidus tightened his grip on my free arm, which caused my words to cease.

"I do know what Aldo would want." Tidus whispered as he stepped closer to me, "I know, because I'm Aldo."

My eyes grew wide, and yet again, time stood still. That seems to be happening a lot today. My mind raced, but this time I remembered to breathe. The only problem was, I couldn't control it. I heaved and felt like I was going to be sick.

"It's not true. It can't be true. I don't believe you!" I screamed out as tears finally broke free from my eyes, causing my vision to blur.

"Yuna, I wouldn't lie to you. You can still walk away from this. Let Devon go."

I felt my arm start to become sore, and I let it slack a little. Before I knew what was happening, I lost all feeling in my legs and I slumped to the ground crying like I've never cried before. The guns slipped out from my hands, and I just...lost the will to continue.

I felt arms wrap around me, and lift me off the ground and to my feet. I couldn't hear anything except my painful screams. But then...they subsided. Tidus embraced me tighter, and when he did, an overwhelming feeling rushed through my entire body. I felt safe.

"I promised you I'd never forget you. And that I would come back to you." Tidus whispered in my ear.

"It really is you...isn't it, Aldo?" I responded weakly.

He pulled away from me, and placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face to his. Our eyes met, and that's when I seen it. Those deep, ocean blue eyes that I could get lost in. The ones I could swim in, for the rest of my life. And it became as clear as the sky above us. My best friend. My love. My Aldo. Tidus' face lit up, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, letting him know that I believed him. Everything fell into place, and the world was right again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I knew what I wanted to tell him. "I love y-"

A smile that once shined in his face, slowly dissipated, and a shadow replaced it. I felt a sharp pain in my back. It was faint at first, but then it grew more intense every time I struggled to breathe. I removed my hand from his neck, and dropped it to where the pain was coming from.

As I touched the area, I noticed it was wet. Looking down, the dress that had once been white, was now stained with blood. My blood. Everything seemed to unravel in slow motion after that. I looked back at Tidus, only to see him shouting at something behind me. Turning slowly, I watched Devon fall as blood poured from his chest. As he hit the ground, my gun slipped from his hands, and fell at my feet.

The sun faded, and everything started to grow dark. I looked back at Tidus, who was leaning over me, my head in the crook of his arm. He was saying something to me, but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything. I turned my head slightly, and noticed the gun. The last thing I saw, was the name 'Aldo' that was etched into the bottom, before my vision blurred and then everything faded into black.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger!


	16. Promises Kept

_**Promises Kept**_

Here it is. The conclusion to Blind Fate! I hope you guys enjoy the ending. Just a side note; this story wasn't meant to be too long. But I hope I didn't disappoint! Review and enjoy!

_**

* * *

****Tidus' POV**_

In the waiting room, I could hear the clock ticking away. Each time it did, it echoed. How long had it been already? One hour? Two? I had no idea. All I could do was pace the floor.

Gippal and Rikku cuddled on one of the couches, Paine was leaning against the wall focusing on the trash can, and I stood still for about...ten seconds. Long enough to glance at the clock for the upteenth time that hour.

"What happened?" Lulu blurted out as she rushed in, Wakka in step behind her.

I wasn't ready to answer that question. In fact, I didn't even want to talk about it.

"Yuna's been shot." Paine mumbled.

"She..." Rikku squeaked, "Yunie started crying after Tidus told her that he was Aldo. She dropped her guns, and...Tidus was holding her. Praetor Devon grabbed the gun and shot her in the back..."

"You...told her, Tidus?" Lulu whispered as she looked at me.

All I could do was stop pacing. I knew everyone was staring at me, but I didn't care.

"She killed Maestor Mika." Paine told Lulu, trying to change the subject.

"She what?" Wakka shouted.

"Tidus, couldn't you have waited?" Lulu focused back on me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when I heard Lulu. I couldn't blame her for being upset with me. Hell, I was upset with myself.

"Answer me!" Lulu raised her voice and walked in front of me so I could look at her.

"Lulu..." I said softly, "I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry."

Her face softened, and she placed her arm on my shoulder, offering me some sort of comfort. For the first time in a very long time, I felt a lump gather in my throat and a tear escaped my eye.

"I don't have anybody to blame but myself." I finally broke down, letting my emotions take over, "I did this to her, Lulu! She dropped her guard because of me!"

I fell to my knees and just let go. I didn't care that I was a man, and I didn't care what people thought about me. I may have just killed someone that I loved. The only girl I have ever loved in my entire life. And I think all I wanted then, all I wished for, was that I couldn't remember Yuna. If she died because of me, I wanted to forget I even knew her so it wouldn't hurt so bad.

"Yuna, forgive me..." I cried out as I continued to clutch her necklace in my hand.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

So, it went how I planned? Although, it wasn't exactly how I _had_ planned it...but.

"You really shouldn't think like that, Yuna."

I spun around, trying to find that voice. The Farplane had been nice, and I was just soaking up all the peace. Everything had fallen into place, and the last thing I remember is finding out the connection with Tidus before seeing that Devon had shot me with the gun that had Aldo's name on it.

"Where are you?" I whispered, searching through the mist.

"I thought I raised you better than that?"

I halted all movement. My breath stilled, my heart raced, and my eyes widened as the figure finally come into view.

"Daddy...?" I sobbed.

"Yes, Yuna. It's me." Braska, my father smiled back at me.

I missed his voice. So many memories came back to me. I suddenly had this urge to run up and hug him. And so, I did. He wrapped his arms around me and we embraced tightly. Everything leading up to this moment had been worth it all.

Braska chuckled, "I think that's the first time you've called me 'daddy' since you were three."

He pulled away from me, but still kept me in arms length. I let a tear fall, "Sometimes a girl just needs to call her father, 'daddy'."

"That's a hell of a lot better than being called, 'old man'. Don't you think, Braska?" a rougher voice called out from behind Braska.

I smiled even wider as I knew who it was. Aldo - Tidus '- father, Jecht. Though I only ever knew him as 'Bryce'. And then, my smile quickly faded. A sharp pain in my heart caused me to wince.

"You're not so complete after all, darling." Braska said softly.

I looked at the ground and closed my eyes.

"Little Yuna has grown up nicely, Braska." Jecht chuckled.

"She has indeed."

"Thank you, Mr. Alden." I bowed and blushed slightly at his flattery.

"No need for it, Yuna. Jecht is fine. And it beats what my son ever called me." Jecht scoffed playfully.

"It's nice to finally be at peace..." I whispered as I watched the two men standing in front of me.

"Yuna, as much as I enjoyed this, you have to go back." Braska said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Tidus needs you, Yuna. You kids were meant for each other." Jecht mimicked Braska and placed his hand on my other shoulder.

"But...I..."

"It's not your time. I just wanted to see you one last time. Your fate lies with Tidus. It always has."

"But...daddy!" I cried out.

"Yuna, look me in the eye and tell me you feel complete. That you feel utterly peaceful. And remember, I'm your father. I know when you're lying and trying to hide things."

He was right. I didn't feel complete. There was a void that needed to be filled. Tidus was that void.

"You're right, father. I don't. But I miss you so much..." I whispered as I hugged my father again.

"Then you need to go to him. Return his love, and live your life."

I nodded and they walked me to the edge of the Farplane, and I started to make my way back.

"Hey, Yuna?"

I turned to see Jecht calling out to me, "Yes?"

"Tell my son, that I love him. And...if you ever take to calling me 'old man' don't think I won't hesitate to give you a hard time from over here!" Jecht playfully scolded me.

"I'll keep him in line for you. I promise 'old man'!" I laughed and then turned to my father, "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Yuna. I'll always watch over you." he smiled.

"Hey! That's strike one, Yuna!" Jecht's voice echoed through the mist.

I turned and continued my journey back to Spira.

* * *

_**Tidus' POV**_

I walked into the station house, and made my way to Auron's office. Wiping the last tear from my eye, I took a deep rugged breath, and opened the door. And there, as always, Auron sat behind his desk, shuffling papers.

"Do you ever do anything else besides push papers?" I chuckled.

"No. Sometimes I like to show up fashionably late to weddings." he smirked as I closed the door and sat down.

"Why?" I asked him quietly, as I started to drift back to sadness, "Why did you do it?"

"Because you were right. I did put you right in the middle of it. It was my fault."

"It meant a lot to me, Auron. I just wanted to let you know that."

"You're father would be proud, you know that right?"

"Pfft, my old man?"

As soon as I finished my sentence, I felt something shove me off the chair, and on to the ground as I landed on my rear end.

"H-hey! What was that?" I shouted as I turned around, seeing nothing.

"Jecht never did like that term." Auron chuckled.

I smirked, knowing full well what Auron meant.

-Phone Rings-

"Alden speaking." I answered as I normally do, only to hear a scoff come from Auron.

"Really?" The voice on the other end shocked me, and I climbed back into my chair slowly.

Auron eyed me, but I didn't pay attention.

"No...no. I'll...I'm on my way. I'll take the next airship out." they started to say something else, but I cut them off, "No! Just...I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't tell anybody, alright?"

After I heard them hang up, I looked over at Auron.

"Yes, you're vacation time is still good. Take all the time you need, kid." he smiled as I took off out the door.

* * *

_**Yuna's POV**_

"It's...good to be back." I sighed contently as I walked back into the hut with Lulu and Wakka.

"It's good to have you back, ya? Don't ever do anything like that again! Braska would probably drag us to the Farplane himself if we let anything happen to you!" Wakka chuckled.

I had to stifle a laugh, "You have no idea, Wakka."

"You need some help to your room?" Lulu smiled as she loosened up a bit.

"No, I think I'm just gonna..."

"Take your time." she cut me off.

I have to admit, I liked the fact that Lulu sometimes just understood.

"Ok seriously, Lu...how do you do that?" Wakka huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"And as I've told you before, Wakka dear, it's a gift."

Before I could get dragged into the crossfire, I made my way down to the north beach. I didn't even pay attention to the walk. My mind was filled with too much. But as soon as I caught sight of the beach, nothing else seemed to matter.

I walked down to the surf, and watched the moon and stars sparkle off the water. The breeze ruffled my skirt, and I smiled inwardly. Just standing here makes everything seem ok. I brought my hand to my neck, missing the necklace I had removed a few days earlier. It felt so weird not having it there tickling my neck, or the noise it made in the wind.

I closed my eyes and thought about Tidus. The corners of my mouth curled upward slowly, and I started to replay a memory in my head. But suddenly it became more real than just a distant reverie.

"Do you ever get tired of coming down here?" I whispered into the night air.

"Nah. The beach is always fun." someone answered.

My eyes shot open, and I felt tears rise in my eyes.

"Do you ever get tired of coming here with me?" I asked a little louder, being careful as to not let the sob escape.

"Why would I ever get tired of coming here with you?" he asked, and I knew his voice was coming closer behind me.

"I dunno." I giggled softly.

"You're so weird." he chuckled as he placed the necklace around my neck and fastened it gently.

"Maybe I am." I smiled as I turned to face the voice. And there stood Tidus. "Hey, Tidus?"

"Yes, Yuna?"

"Do you think we'll ever be apart?"

Tidus smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his warm body. I snaked my hands up his arms, and around his neck the way I did in the parking lot the night it rained.

"Dunno." he simply replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Would you ever forget about me if we did?"

"Nah. Would you forget about me?"

"Nope." I smirked.

"Hey, Yuna?" he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck softly.

"Yes, Tidus?" I asked softly as I embraced him tighter.

"I told you I'd come back to you in our spot." He smiled as we pulled apart and found each others eyes.

I'd kept my crying in check, up until he spoke those sweet words. And then it all came together. I was now complete, and safe. As if we've been waiting forever, our lips met without hesistation. The longer we lingered, the more passionet it became. Falling to the sand, wrapped up in each other, our fate, however blind it might have been, was sealed with our kisses. Never again would we be apart. That's a promise.


End file.
